Frozen: Revenge of Hans
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Queen Elsa with the help of princess Anna returns to take her rightful place as Queen Of Arendelle, with the defeat of both Hans and the duke of Weasalton, she believes all is well, but Hans is not done with her or Anna, will Elsa be able to save Arendelle from his wrath? Or will she fall with all of Arendelle with her?
1. Chapter 1 The Fallen Prince

**_"Hey guys first and foremost, this is a Alternate Universe fic, which basically means the original characters stay the same in terms of personalities, which they will including Arendelle except in this fic they are in the 21st Century in the year 2017, and one more thing, this is NO incest, lesbians, gays, bisexuals and transgenders in this fic just to make it crystal clear, the story takes place in Arendelle like the original movie Frozen did, only this time Hans is back with a vengeance, I thought it will be interesting to write how he does it, being a hardcore Frozen Fan and yes I do Love Elsa and Anna, so sit back and enjoy as the story unfolds. Disclaimer I do Not own Frozen, they belong to Disney._**

 ** _"You are the only one that has not forsaken me, at this very moment Queen Elsa and her lackeys celebrate at what they call the great thaw, the ignorant fools, they think I have been defeated and I am no longer among the living, but they are GRAVELY MISTAKEN! You and I are all that remains, but all that's necessary, for together we will raise a great army, together we will show the world who the real enemy is, Queen Elsa promises them prosperity, but in the slums of the Southern Isles the homeless and hungry know the truth! They have been forgotten they have nothing but their anger! We will take that spark and start a empire which will become a great conflagration! PEACE THROUGH POWER!" -Hans_**

 ** _"_** _This is not over, No, not by a longshot." -Prince Hans._

 **Chapter 1 The Fallen Prince.**

Prince Hans finding himself knocked face down, his head in the metallic toilet bowl, got up to his feet, hearing the grey steel bars slammed behind him as the Arendellean royal guard shut the bars behind him, having no pity on him, once a prince of the Southern Isles now no better than a common criminal, getting up to his feet felt the pain of his nose, he attempted to smooth the pain by rubbing his nose, only to feel more pain, examining his surroundings, the cold steel wall of the brig, behind him was a small bed along with a lightbulb that kept flickering, he contemplated his next move.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country, we shall see what his big brothers think of his behaviour."

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord." said Kai.

"This is unacceptable, I am a victim of fear I have been traumatised arrgghh my neck hurts, is there a doctor I could see.. This no and I demand to see the queen!" yelled the duke of weasleton.

"Oh I have a message from the queen, Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown!" he smirk.

"Weaselton! Its… Weaselton!" he cried, before being drag by the royal guards onboard his ship. Hans hearing the duke from a distance, formed a plan.

"So Anna you think you have won, you think this will all be over and you can easily forget about me? You are sadly mistaken, one day you will see me again, I swear it!" he thought to himself.

From a far off distance, a mysterious figure wearing a dark brownish hood watched as the ships departed the docks, soon passing beyond the fjord, gazing up into the air seeing an eagle hovering above the castle, the figure turned away disappearing into the mist, a few days passed, the French destroyer now docked within the harbour, Prince Hans rudely awoken by the sound of the iron bars opening, the two guards took him by his arms, handcuffing them both pushed him forward.

"Get moving you scum! The king will have a word with you!" shouted one of the guards, pointing his AK-47 rifle at Hans, he complied walking down the harbour, upon walking further, he saw one of his third older brothers Cormac, accompanied with two royal guards with rifles alongside him, not saying a word, he dismissed the two guards accompanying him, he motioned for his brother to follow him.

"I ought to kill you where you stand brother! You snivelling pig! You have brought nothing but shame to our family name.. What made you think you had any chance of seizing the throne of Arendelle? You thought you could best us at our own game? Ha! Fat chance brother!"

"I was so close brother.. Close to becoming king.. If not for the princess who got in the way! Everything could have gone according to plan~"

"Your plan failed! Do you honestly think you will get a second chance? Absolutely not! Now our kingdom is at risk at losing trade with Arendelle, father is now doing damage control all thanks to you! This one mistake has cost our kingdom dearly.."

"This queen of ice and snow is a force to be reckoned with, now she has discover her potential for good, your chances of getting the throne are now second to none, you lost your chance when you failed to kill her, for such a crime like this, you will be executed!" said Cormac coldly.

"What? Surely he can't be~"

"Yes he is, you are the thirteen in line brother, who is going to miss you? Certainly not me, nor your other brothers.. You see we planned to get rid of you a long time ago.. When you went to Arendelle we thought you would be king, instead, you failed miserably now look at you, a good-for-nothing common criminal.. And you know what we do with criminals don't you?" Hans anger aroused shot back at him, the words hit him like arrow that just pierced his heart.

"You plotted this! All of you, to get rid of me since the day I was born, you sought to get rid of me your competition to the throne, you wanted me out of the way so all of you could carried your plan without any hinderance." Cormac being one of the more mature but temperamental of his brothers, turned around punching him in the stomach.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way brother! As of now you are dead weight to all of us, news of your treachery has reached all of us, you have no idea how much you set us back. This was your chance to prove yourself to us.. You could have had it all if you had planned it out carefully, yet here you are.. A failure! That's all you will ever be to us Hans, a Failure! Do you hear me! Oh on the contrary.. We did planned to get rid of you since childhood, but mother sheltered you.. Only this time she won't save you from death."

"You will never get away with this Cormac!" shouted Hans.

"I already have my dear brother, and there is nothing you can do."

The black limo soon arrived, the royal guards pushed him into the limo, the royal guards and his brother sat at both opposite sites of each other, neither of them trading any words, they set off immediately to the palace, Cormac mentally mocking his fallen brother, Hans knowing his fate reel in shock and disbelief still unable to believe his own family would condemn him to death, regret and guilt soon began to fill his mind.

"Curse the day I was born, curse the day I ever was conceived in my mother's womb, curse the gods who play games with my life, curse my brothers who used me like a toy in their schemes for their lust for power, I never wanted this life such is the cruel hand of fate, I have no say like a slave I had to obey, but it does mean I can't fight back, they will see what I am truly capable of soon enough!" he said thinking out loud.

"Have you thought of your last rites yet brother? You should brother, because there is no way out of this, your time here in this kingdom is over, in fact you should be happy when the death finally comes for you in her loving embrace, if you are lucky she might kiss you, maybe you both can be the king and queen of bones for all eternity! You will seeing her shortly brother!" he laughed mockingly.

"When I am dead, I will haunt you when you sleep even in your dreams, you shall have no respite from me!" Hans glared at him, Cormac laughed even harder.

"Ha! Glad thats ever going to happen to me brother, you are just so delusional, but it's not uncommon for criminals to dream about their afterlife, after that's where you will be heading hahaha!" Hans got up trying to strangle him with his handcuffs, the royal guards pressed him down, one of them pointed his rifle at his forehead. Cormac spat at him.

"Pathetic brother! To think you try to pull a fast one on me? You deserve to die more than anything!" he sneered.

Within an two hours, they passed through the town, heading straight for the palace, the two black guards stood outside the main gates wearing black clothing with kelvar armor, they each wielded SAR 21, their military helmets bearing the crest of the Southern Isles, unlike the typical royal guards, these were elite guards, having fought throught many wars, also gone through the most brutal trainings, they were not only skilled both in melee weapons including ranged weapons, but also in hand in hand combat if the need should arouse, with helmets their faces stared coldly at the limo, they took a step blocking the limo, their rifles pointed at the windshield of the limo, the driver pressed on the brakes.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" commanded the first black guard.

The limo stopped, the second black guard opened the door, seeing Cormac the third prince bowed his head in respect. "Your Majesty! You may pass." gently closing the door, he signalled to the first guard to let them pass, the first guard acknowledged shouted at the top of his voice.

"Open the gates! It's third Prince Cormac and Prince Hans!" the heavy wooden doors soon opened with a loud creak, the driver seeing the doors wide opened went through them, stopping only a few inches from the crown prince himself, Alexander almost like his brother Hans was moderately quite well build, with generally good looks, with fair skin, a light dusting of freckles across his nose, short brown dark brown hair and dark yellowish eyes, he wore black pants, black shoes, a black blazer, a white collar shirt, and a black vest, however unlike his brother he was the high marshal of the Southern Isles army and navy, accompanied with four black guards, all of them wielding rifles along with pistols for safety measures.

"I would love to see the look on father's face and our brothers faces when they see you now, unfortunately for you I have urgent matters to attend to, so die well you filthy piece of trash!" the door opened, with Crown Prince Alexander to greet them.

"Cormac its good to see you once again, I will taking Hans from here, he has most certainly has much to answer for, father requests his presence immediately."

"Good riddance to him, he has nothing but become a thorn in our backside, if only I could be there to see him getting shot, sadly I need to attend to other matters, I must be off, till next time brother, Driver to the harbour immediately!"

"Yes my lord!" the driver turned the wheel making a U-turn, picking up speed he drove outside the palace gates, leaving them alone, Prince Alexander gazed at him unsure what to say to him, he certainly wanted to hit him, yet decided against it instead he slapped his brother hard on both his cheeks.

"YOU DISAPPOINT ME BROTHER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH GRIEVE YOU CAUSE BOTH FATHER AND MOTHER, IF I HAD THE AUTHORITY RIGHT NOW, I WILL HAVE YOU PARADED THROUGH THE STREETS WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR UNDERPANTS AND LET THE PEOPLE MOCK YOU FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Then why don't you brother? I am as good as dead!"shouted Hans.

"Do NOT test me brother! What you felt was half the pain our family felt when we heard the news with our own ears, make no mistake our brothers are dying to lay their hands on you and have you mutilated, its only through our father's intervention you stand here, now follow me! It's high time you receive your due punishment!" Hans felt his jaw dislocating, felt the pain of relocating them back, the black guards presssed him on not relenting their sight from him. His hatred for his brothers now surpassed his anger and hatred for Anna, the Snowqueen even the citizens of Arendelle.

"Your heads will be the first to roll when I am out of these cuffs, starting with you Alexander and Cormac, none of you will be spared!" he thought out loud, the castle doors opened they now made their way to the throneroom, just a few inches from the door to the throne room itself, Alexander stopped walking standing in front of the two black guards, with their halberds and tower shields at the ready.

"This is where it all ends for brother, I almost pity you brother, you already had this coming when you decided to go to Arendelle when Lars warn you not to, but you still went anyway, what more is there to say? You are wondering where is Lars now? I will tell you now, he has abandoned you just like I am about to abandon you too, where you are going now is where you truly belong, Guards open the doors!"

"Yes your majesty!" they pushed the doors opened, Alexander led them into the king's presence, the dignitaries, the advisors and the nobles stared at them, his brothers were all there gazing at them murmuring among themselves, Alexander took his place among them, the king stood up with a loud commanding voice spoked.

"This court session is now in order! Prince Hans you are charged with attempted murder of a foreign ruler named Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle! Furthermore you are charged with malicious attempt to seize the throne of Arendelle! How do you answer to these charges?"

"Not guilty! For given the chance I will do it again and this time I will succeed." his answer shocked most of the crowd, however it came to no surprise among his brothers, the king himself was not surprised.

"Are you aware of the punishment of such a servere and heinous crime? Because if you are, you should consider your very next words carefully! They may just be your last."

"Father! My brothers are no different from me, given the same opportunity as me, they will set forth to do what I did, that's without a shadow of doubt, or did you not know? Were you blind, ignorant or perhaps too incompetent as king?" that infuriated him.

"DO NOT SPEAK ANOTHER WORD OR I WILL HAVE YOU~" Hans having lost all sense of self control lash out in anger.

"HAVE ME WHAT? EXECUTED ME? I KNOW MY FATE! I NEVER WANTED THIS, MY BROTHERS BUILLED, ABUSED ME, EVEN SOME OF THEM PRETENDED I WAS FREAKING INVISIBLE FOR SO MANY FREAKING YEARS! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST? OH THATS RIGHT! TOO BUSY WITH YOUR FAT BUTT ON THAT THRONE WHEN ALL THESE YEARS I SUFFERED IN SILENCE, YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE KING!"

"HOW DARE YOU! GUARDS! TAKE HIM TO PRISON, AND BY TOMORROW GET A FIRING SQUARD READY, THIS MAN IS OF NOW NO LONGER MY SON, BUT A DANGEROUS CRIMINAL!"

The black guards swarmed from all corners, one them knocked him hard on his head knocking him unconscious, the rest of them dragged him out of the throne room, a black female figure wearing jet black dress holding her staff watched the whole event took place, vanished into thin air having accomplished her purpose.

"Not there lads, a former royal like him deserves the smelliest, dirtiest and most disgusting cell before his big day, tomorrow we get to see him being shot, here we are, throw him in do not be gentle!" the iron bars opened as the guard unlock it, tossing him face first into the concrete floor.

"To think we once call him a prince, what a joke! This scum better survive the night, I would hate for him to die to those giant rats."

"Who cares, he might be the best meal they had for months hahaha!" Hans awoke, the smell of faeces and urine were everywhere, he covered his nose in attempt to shield himself from the smell, but it was no use, he might as well get used to it, as this will be second last day on this cruel world.

"Fate has dealt you a cruel hand hasn't it? My prince?" Hans turned to see a figure dressed in a jet black dress holding a golden raven staff, with two crows resting on her shoulders.

"Who are you? Have you come to mock me too? If you have then I suggest you or at least put me out of my misery." said Hans sarcastically.

"I have no issue with that, if you solely wish to die, I can easily grant you that request.. You will suffer the most agonising death compare to gallows you will face tomorrow.. Unless.."

"Unless what?" The witch saw she had his attention responded.

"Unless you follow my plan, I can get you out of this rotting cell, even give you what you desire the most, revenge against your brothers also those who have wronged you, interested?"

"Tell me what do you have in mind!" Hans leaned closer paying attention to her every word with enthusiasm, unknown to them both, a Norwegian sea eagle from a distance was obeserving their every move, its eyes glowed bright green, further away the mysterious stranger saw through the eyes of the eagle, hearing everything they said.

"To the castle." The sea eagle soared into the sky, heading straight to the castle, hovering above them, waiting for its next orders.

Queen Elsa retreated to her room, spending half the day away skating with her sister was by far the best experience ever since their separation, she looked forward to spending more time with her sister, yet she knew time was not on her side soon she will need to carry out her duties as queen, being trained from a very young age she was fully aware what her citizens expected of her, with trade permanently cut off with Weasalton, she had to find another trade partner or multiple trade partners to ensure her kingdom's survival, this could take a long time, already hearing from Kai the dreadful news about the shortage of food due to the winter she caused only made her worried, however word reached her from the king of the Southern Isles that Hans was executed, bringing me much relief, knowing summer was at her doorstep, depending on the other nations to help her was not exactly what she had in mind, she had to find a solution without aid from them, nevertheless she will find a way to moderate her time between her duties and quality time with her sister.

"Arendelle will not starve, not while I am Queen!" she declared, waving her fingers, an icy dress soon appeared, noticing a plant beside her, she had an idea, waved her fingers once more, the colour of her dress soon changed from cyan to teal this time, a sweetheart bodice covered in teal ice crystals that pattern resembling leaves and light green translucent short sleeves, the bodice decorated with pink flowers along with a long transparent floor sweeping dark emerald green cape of ice decrorated with one huge flower in the middle attached to the back of her bodice.

"Perfect! I am all ready for summer, wonder what Anna would think.." her stomach began to growl.

"The timing could not had been worst, no matter.. I will just leave it here on my bed and grab some dark chocolates before I put it in the wardrode." Queen Elsa, walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, two Steller's sea eagles swoop in through the open window, the first land on top of the bodice, the other at the lower bottom of the dress, their talons taking hold of the teal dress, their talons firmly locked on to the dress flap their great wings, flew out of the window, within five minutes Elsa returned with a bag of dark chocolates, opening the door to find her dress was gone, her eyes widen dropping the bag of chocolates.

"Where's my dress? Who could have taken it? When I find out who took my dress that person is so going to regret it, no one steals from the snowqueen!" said Elsa, picking up the bag of chocolates, biting and chewing them mercilessly in annoyance.

"Well done both of you! Here's a treat." her delicate hand raised as the eagles feed on the salmon.

"Now let's pay the queen of Arendelle a personal visit, its getting late." the stranger started her decent down the mountain, it was getting close to midnight, the townsfolk were all soundly asleep, having enjoyed themselves with the return of their queen, the stranger walked passed the town square walking silently towards the bridge unnoticed by anyone, she noticed there were no guards posted at the front gates of castle.

"They must be sleeping on the job as usual, now lets see, nothing for me to scale this giant walls.. Hmm.. I have got it!" She focused, within a few seconds, tiny black jagged microhairs emerged for her fingertips, she placed her fingers on the greyish brick wall, steadily making her up the wall onto the ceilings, smiling to herself trying her best not to make any noise.

"Queen Elsa, ready or not here I come, its high time we meet face to face, now where are you? Whoa, best watch out for those drones, can't afford to get caught."

"Interesting security has improved compare to the last time I was here, how long has it been?" she stepped through an open window, hearing footsteps she climbed high onto the ceiling, narrowly missing the security camera.

"What is that weapon they are carrying its big, seems crossbows and bows are obsolete with new weapons being made." The guards pass her, she came down from the ceiling, walking up the spiral staircase, she made her way to the end of the corridor.

"Almost done, just one more letter.. Then I will call it a day, let's see a letter from the kingdom of~" Elsa in midst of opening the letter when she heard a strange sound, looking at left side of the window, she saw a barn owl staring straight at her, the owl now spotted flew straight through the window, landing on her desk, Elsa got up in fright, stepping back, the owl mimic her stepping back too, Elsa stepped forward, it did the same too.

"Okay little owl, I get it, you are trying to get my attention, am I right?" the owl answered her with a hoot, Elsa stepped closer, the owl continued to observe her.

"Are you here because you are hungry? If you are, I hate to disappoint you but I only have dark chocolates, from my knowledge owls don't eat chocolates." The owl turn it's head to the right before returning to gaze at her. Elsa deciding the owl was not threat took her seat attempting to grab the letter, the owl peck her but narrowly missed.

"Little guy now is not play time, I still have work to finish and this letter to attend to, but I wonder if I could~" Elsa stretched her hand, the owl anticipating her move, took a step closer, her hand made contact with its feathered head.

"Well.. That was easier that expected but your eyes are green, you must be a very rare breed Anna is going to like this." suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Anna? Is that you?" no response instead another knock followed.

"Who could it be? Kai? Is there something you need?" still no response, another knock followed this time it was harder, Queen Elsa reluntantly rosed from her seat rubbing her eyes, turned the knob.

"Whoever you are.. You better have a good reason for.. For…" her eyes widen while her mouth dropped wide opened in surprise, she had finally found the thief responsible for her missing teal dress, she looked exactly like her, with a broad smile across her face, only wearing her teal dress and her braid was light brown.

"Whooooo…arreeeee…yoooouuuuuu?"

"My name is Nadia! And its so good to see you again, Elsa!"

Queen Elsa stared at her, unable to decide if she was dreaming or was her eyes playing tricks on her, maybe the stress of becoming a queen was starting to take its toll on her, they continue to stared at each other at what seemed like an eternity, almost like time had suddenly frozed, as neither Nadia nor Elsa took their eyes off each other.


	2. Chapter 2 The Earth Princess

**_"Hey guys, been working hard on this chapter, if you have waiting, now the wait iso over, the next chapter will be out next Sunday, the next chapters will get more interesting as this story develops. So stay tuned for more, furthermore do like, comment and review as it helps me write faster! Have a great weekend!"_**

* * *

 ** _The trees grow dense,_**

 ** _In the forest immense,_**

 ** _On the hilltops,_**

 ** _And the plain,_**

 ** _My creation of vegetation,_**

 ** _Can no longer be restrained,_**

 ** _The mountains tower overhead,_**

 ** _My kingdom bound,_**

 _ **And I feel my soul's been buried underground,**_

 _ **Don't feed the roots,**_

 _ **Let them dry out,**_

 _ **And just surrender,**_

 _ **To all the seeds of doubt,**_

 _ **You know you re dead,**_

 _ **No good in life,**_

 _ **Well, I am alive!**_

 _ **Let it grow,**_

 _ **Let it grow,**_

 _ **With the soil in these hands,**_

 _ **Let it grow,**_

 _ **Let it grow,**_

 _ **The earth I shall command,**_

 _ **I will rise to the dark's dismay,**_

 _ **Let the vines climb high,**_

 _ **The dirt never bothered me anyway,**_

 _ **I never thought my worries would tear my mind apart,**_

 _ **And that loneliness would someday cut down my thorny heart,**_

 _ **I can't look back,**_

 _ **There's so much more,**_

 _ **The path ahead is just too green to ignore,**_

 _ **No crown, no sword can limit me,**_

 _ **I'm free!**_

 _ **Let it grow,**_

 _ **Let it grow,**_

 _ **Every breath is like the first,**_

 _ **Let it grow,**_

 _ **Let it grow,**_

 _ **I've overcome the worst,**_

 _ **Now let die those years gone by,**_

 _ **Let the vines climb high,**_

 _ **With fields and valleys in my palm I have no fear,**_

 _ **The chlorophyll runs in my veins in color bright and clear,**_

 _ **I must not wither,**_

 _ **I must face the unforeseen,**_

 ** _They can call me Mother Earth,_**

 ** _Cause I'm sure that I'm no Queen!_**

 ** _Let it grow,_**

 ** _Let it grow,_**

 ** _In the wood I take my place,_**

 ** _Let it grow,_**

 ** _Let it grow,_**

 ** _The past has been erased,_**

 ** _I'm awake,_**

 ** _I will live today,_**

 ** _Let the vines climb HIGH!_**

 ** _The dirt never bothered me anyway._**

 _"I missed you both Elsa and Anna, it's been too long!" -Earth Princess Nadia._

 **Chapter 2 The Earth Princess.**

Queen Elsa made her first move, unsure if Nadia was real or imaginary, she gulped while reaching out her hands touching her sister's face, to her surprise it was smooth and like baby skin, Elsa stopped doubting, her face brightened not knowing what to say or even how to say it, she tried to speak but only her breath escaped her mouth, feeling like an idiot, she moved her head signalling for her sister to come in to which she did, Elsa froze the door shut, Nadia sat on the royal chair opposite of Elsa's office chair, the Queen spoked first.

"Naaddiiaaa? Papa and mama never told me or Anna about you, where have you been all these years?" Nadia eyed the bag of chocolates.

"Those chocolates look delicious, Elsa I will answer every single one of your questions for a chocolate, deal?" Elsa pondered on her proposal.

"You have a deal, now to answer my question?" Elsa took her Samsung tablet, switching to the notes app, she eagerly waited for her sister to respond.

"Well.. Our parents hid me away from both of you when they decided my power was..'too strong' for them to control, unlike yours which was...manageable.." taking down what she said, gave her dark chocolate, unaware Nadia was eyeing her the food on her desk too.

"PTFFFF!" Nadia spit out the dark chocolate which landed on Elsa's face, "This is the worst chocolate I ever tasted! Hey! Whats this?" before Elsa could react, Nadia race to the table taking a bite from her lamb chop.

"OOOHHHHH! This looks soooooo gooooooddddd!" Her eyes widen, her mouth began to drool, as saliva came down her mouth like rain, grabbing the lamb chop with her hand, she took a bite.

"NADIA! That's my dinner!" shouted Elsa taking away the food placing it at the far right of the desk, throwing away the lamb chop her sister ate, Nadia spit the meat to the carpet, "How do you eat this? It's so hard to chew! Baaaaa!" Elsa dispose of the meat Nadia left on the floor with her napkin, too late seeing her fiddling with her tablet pressing all the apps.

"Stop that Nadia, all my important documents are in there.. Why can't you just~"

"Awwwwwwww! Queeny Elsa has a secret crush eh? Hahahahha! About time! Hahahahaha! You want this thing back? Come! It's right here!" Elsa tried to snatch it from her, but Nadia raised her hand into the air at the last minute.

"Give me my Tablet! All my contacts are in there.. I am warning you, if you don't stop this, I will personally~"

"You will personally what? Hahahhaha! Elsa you are so funny! Hey what's this button do?" Elsa figured out what they button was, she tried again to snatch it from her, but to no avail. Nadia's finger now close to the delete all button.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" giving her the best glare she can muster, Nadia stare into her sister's eyes unfazed, she stuck her tongue and lick the tablet screen from the bottom all the way to the top, pressed the button deleting all her contacts, every single prime ministers and presidents all of it gone, threw the tablet back at her, Elsa caught it with saliva dripping all over her tablet, fortunately it was still functioning, by now the saliva had reached her hands.

"NADIA! STOP THIS AT ONCE! I COMMAND IT!" ignoring her sister completely, she opened the drawers on the queen's desk, tossing out all her important documents, prospals and magazines, Elsa annoyed by her sister's behaviour, decided it was time for actions not words, she blasted the drawer with a single ice blast, narrowly missing her sister's hand.

"Whoa! Hey watch it! You nearly froze my hand, hey! What's this? OHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" holding in her hand Elsa's S8 plus, activating the flashlight, mesmerized by it she flashed it at her eyes, Elsa attempted to snatch it, but her sister was too fast for her.

"Mine! Or I will not tell you anything more about our parents!" she smirked, Nadia seeing she had the advantage decided to press on, knowing full well her sister would not hurt her, thought of an idea.

"ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME, I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE.. STOP MAKING A MESS OF MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL~"

"You will what? Freeze me? Hahaha! You can't and you won't I have observe you well enough to know that too well, besides you need me, if anything should happen to me, our family history goes to the grave with me.. I am sure you want me alive don't you?" Elsa froze, adding to her already building annoyance.

"But you know what, here you can have it back." Nadia waited for Elsa to take the phone from her.

"Thank you, this is the least you could~" Nadia took the phone from her just before she can even touch it.

"Gotcha! So predictable Elsa! Now lets see, hmm.. Oh its Anna!" Nadia smiled mischievously at her, "Lets give her a call shall we?" pressed the call button on her WhatsApp calling Anna, Elsa finally snapped.

"THAT DOES IT SISTER!" She charge forward, grabbing hold of the phone, with all her strength tried pulling it from her sister's fingers.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Let go! This phone belongs to me! Get your own.. You..You!"

"UGH LET GO YOU.. DON'T ME DO THIS!" They both pull on the phone so hard, that it slipped out of their hands, flew towards the window, falling straight into the sea.

"Now look what you have done! I was just about to get used to it, I was just starting to having so much~" Elsa turned to face her sister, giving her sister a death glare, without saying a word Nadia ran towards the door, turning the knob yet it was frozen shut, she tried banging on the door.

"Anyone out there? Anyone? I need help! The Queen is trying to, oh no.. Someone?" her cries for help fell on deaf ears, Nadia saw her elder sister approached her, the death glare on her face was worse than the face of death, feeling the cold air starting to build up around her, Elsa walked casually towards her seeing her sister hugging the door her hands desperately trying to turn the knob however it won't budge, Nadia with her own eyes now realised why her people and enemies alike respect her, for all her gentleness she was still the Ice Queen.

Anna woked up, her stomach growling picking up her phone from the table beside her, she unlocked it realising she had one missed call from Elsa, rubbed her eyes taking a second look sure enough it was her sister.

"A missed call from Elsa thirty minutes ago? That's strange.. It's already pass midnight, why would she be calling at this time of the night?" Anna slowly got out from bed, wearing her slippers.

"Better go check on Elsa, maybe she needs help with something.." walking out of the door, she proceeded to her sister's room.

Elsa looked at Nadia, she was now like a frightened puppy just like the time she was when Anna exposed her powers at the ballroom in front of everyone that night, yet she was beyond caring for the past, she had a few options laid before her, unfreeze the doors and call the guards let them throw her in prison for the night, or second she continue to press her for information about their parents, none of them favourable considering the situation now, instead she opted for a elegant solution, she clapped her hands, a pile of snow appeared above Nadia it drop right down on her.

"Priceless! Nadia you look exactly like a snowman yourself!" Elsa giggled.

"Very funny Elsa, now if you are done fooling around~" the words barely left her mouth before being hit with a snowball, Nadia wiped the snowball from her face.

"Oh Nadia, I am only getting started, you had your fun, now its my turn snowgirl!"

"Snowgirl? Elsa, you are so going to regret calling me that, prepare to be beaten by nature herself, I am so going to take you down!" Elsa giggled throwing another snowball at her sister.

"I like to see you try Nadia, not even Anna can best me, you stand no chance against the Snowqueen herself, nature will be tamed!" Elsa conjured multiple snowballs for both herself and for her sister, including two forts.

"Ready?" said Elsa.

"Set, oh you are so done sister!" said Nadia.

"We will see! Goooooooo!"

Both of them took cover behind the ice forts, nature against the ice and snow, they continuously threw multiple snowballs at each other, occasionally hitting each other faces, some of snowballs landed on the cupboards, the chairs and the chandelier above them, however they paid no attention, both of them having the time of their lives, Elsa completely letting herself go without anyone to judge her, she conjured more snowballs throwing them at her sister with lightning speed, Nadia tried to pick up the pace she never seen her sister move so fast.

"How are you whooaaaa!" dodging a snowball, "How.. Are… you doing..that?" asking Nadia doing her best to dodge the incoming snowballs, returning fire.

"I am the Snowqueen sister, when I want to have fun, I go all out! Are you getting tired, you can surrender if you like.." said Elsa jokingly, she was never going to let her surrender so easily without a fight.

"You wish Sister! Time to bring it some help.." Nadia waved her hands as mutiple tiny treeman appeared before the Queen's eyes, they looked like trees with roots for legs and with branches full of leaves on top of them.

"Treeman gather around me, pick up the snow as much as you can, Charge! Attack the Snowqueen!"

"Impressive Sister! But you are not the only one who can conjured henchmen, watch this!" Elsa wiggle her fingers, an army of snowgies formed before them, each of them with a mini snowball in hand, they form a defensive line protecting their queen.

"Now! Let the battle begin! Snowman target those treeman disable with extreme prejudice!" they turned to bow to their queen.

"Alright my snowman!" said Elsa gazing at her sister's weary face, with a smirk on her face, "TAKE THEM DOWN!"

Both the snowman and treeman charged headlong into each other, with every snowball hitting them both, neither of them gaining any ground, Elsa seeing this fight getting nowhere conjured even more snowman, this with a dozen small catapaults, launching the snowman beyond the range of the treeman landing right in front of Nadia, the snowman threw their snowballs right in her face, Nadia prepared a counter attack, with a wave of her hand blew the snowman off her fort, however the snowman were just a distraction, Elsa had waited patiently for her to do just that, the Snowqueen sprang her trap, carrying a large snowball the size of a small boulder, she race towards her, threw the snowball right on top of her, covering her in snow.

"Alright.. Alright.. You win Elsa!" The Snowqueen felt a surge of joy, she never this much fun ever since being isolated for so long let out a shout for joy.

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Nadia eyes once again flew wide open in surprised and shock, even the observing them both with great interest, tilted its head in confusion.

"Ermmm.. I meant… that was good!" said Elsa, noticing both her sister and her owl pet staring at her in confusion, Nadia lost for words, gave her elder sister a loving sisterly hug, Elsa caught off guard by her younger sister stood still for a moment before eventually hugging her sister back with a little smile.

"Nadia.. This has been fun.. But I think its time we sleep, its very late.. And I have work to do in the morning."

"Do you have a room I could sleep for the night? It's been so so long since I first been here, this castle.. So many memories.. If you are free tomorrow, I would tell you more about our parents?"

"Certainly Sister! Everyone is asleep, I think I might have a spare room for you to sleep in, you and me we are going to know each other better, where do you usually sleep?" Asked Elsa, unfreezing the doorknob.

Anna now behind the door of Elsa's room heard her sister talking to someone, her first thought was maybe she was sleeptalking, however curiosity got the better of her, turning the doorknob, she stared at both her sister and the stranger whom look exactly like her, She rubbed her eyes thinking it was a dream, only it wasn't she stepped closer, feeling her elder sister's on her.

"Yoooouuuu are? You looked like Elsa, only.. You are like her, I mean you almost dressed like her.. But your hair is different..and..and you are like Elsa only~"

"Anna.. This is Nadia, our sister, once lost, now she is found, Nadia meet Anna, my fearless optimistic sister!"

"Anna! Its good to see you too! Still the same too, you definitely haven't change not one bit, is that chocolate on your mouth?" Anna stunned, took a good long look at Nadia.

"Ooohhh Wow! This is great we could have chocolate ice cream, banana split.. Did you heard of this game name fruit crush, we could beat the high score and we can~" Elsa knowing Anna could go for a very long time, stood between them spoked.

"Its getting late, you both can talk tomorrow, its already one in the morning, Anna you can show our sister to our room." said Elsa giving her the cardkey.

"Be happy to! Come Nadia, follow me, your room is not far from here!" Elsa now proceeded to her room, sat her head on the pillow, pulling the thick comforter to her shoulders, the queen wondered how could her parents would keep this from her and Anna, she begin to question if there were other secrets they kept from her to which she was unaware.

"So that's the plan? I am not sure if this might work, its very risky nevertheless I will play along, when do we start? More importantly how am I going to fake my own death?" asked Hans.

"A simple matter, It's all been planned and done, first thing in the morning take this, it should fool them for a very long time before they bury you, when that happens the extraction team will come get you."

"Cunning plan! Only except I won't have any oxygen, how am I going to live without~"

"You won't be needing that much oxygen where you are heading my prince! In fact it won't matter, once you are out, you shall have your revenge, I have something special for you to help you accomplished that!" she smirked, they continue discussing the details of the plan before the prince slept, while the witch disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 The Snowqueen's Plan

" _ **This chapter is where I pull down the veil and fill the plot hole left in the movie Frozen, after much research we all know they were lousy parents, or were they? Everyone has a secret that should not be found, but what if they were found, how would the person react? Enough said, enjoy this chapter and stay tuned because this story is just getting warmed up!"**_

 _"Father..Mother... What have you done!" -Queen Elsa._

 **Chapter 3 The Snowqueen's Plan**

Queen Elsa woked up to the sound of raindrops tapping on the rooftops of the castle, now accompanied by the sound of thunder, pulling aside the thick blue covers, she took a deep breath, taking a quick glance at the time, it was now seven-thirty in the morning, getting dressed in her icy blue dress, tidying herself up and doing her braid, she proceeded to her personal office, to her surprise there was a golden eagle fledging eating away at the lamb chops she threw away last night.

"A golden eagle Juvenile? Here in Arendelle? That's something I don't see everyday, how did this Juvenile know there was food, maybe they are smarter than they look, let's take a closer look." Elsa cautiously approached the Juvenile, fully aware this eagles can be unpredictable when it comes to hunting for food.

"Just a step closer, this eagle was hunting for food, somehow the rain must have diverted it to take shelter.. The next time I leave the office, I am closing the window." the Juvenile eagle sensed someone creeping behind it, turned to see Elsa staring at it, ignoring her it went back to finishing off the remains of the lamb chops.

"Interesting move, this juvenile must be too hungry or it sees me as non-threatening, well I am fine with both, time to get to work." the eagle now finished with its meal, stared at the queen.

"Fifty emails, all of them from the people, this is great, more compliments over complains it seems, all the better, we will go over the complains first." At first she didn't it, the eagle moved in front of her blocking her view.

"So you finished your meal..wait you are soaking wet, wait here, I will get something to dry you up.." Elsa wiggle her fingers, a medium blue tower appeared.

"Alright I need you to stay still while I dry you up! It won't take long.." The eagle took a good look at the tower she held, Elsa looked at those sharp talons, this eagle unlike other eagles can be viciously unpredictable, knowing well it could potentially injure her, she knew this was not an ordinary golden eagle, she hoped she was right, the eagle stepped closer bowing its head, giving its permission.

"I am glad we see eye to eye, just hold still.." Elsa gently wrapped the blue towel around it, rubbing at its majestic feathers, within minutes the eagle was all dry up.

"That should do it, once the rain has stopped... You could.. What are you doing?" the eagle turned, using its talons, moved the mouse to click on one particular email from a company she had not heard before.

"What do we have here? Hmm, this will certainly helped Arendelle! You, my friend, have just.. Where did you go… oh.." The eagle was now asleep on one of her favourite cyan royal chair, Elsa turned off one of the light above it.

"Rest well my fine feather friend, you have contributed your part in helping me making Arendelle prosper, and I know just how to do it, another half an hour till breakfast is ready, best find Kristoff before he disappears into the mountains again." Elsa began formulating her plan, making all calculations needed for her great endeavour, within fifteen minutes everything was set, saving the file she searched through all her emails one last time before heading towards Kristoff's room.

"Alright! Boots, pickaxe, ropes and carrots for Sven checks out, good finally the rain has stopped, time to head out.." Kristoff opened the door, to his surprise the Queen was standing right in front of him.

"Whoa! Elsa, you up early! What's the occasion? Something happened?"

"Take a seat Kristoff, I need to discuss with you something of utmost importance." both of them taking a seat.

"Okay Elsa, what's this about?"

"I have a plan to prosper Arendelle, however I need your cooperation in this, since I gave you the title of Ice Master and Deliever, its time you put that title to good use."

"Whats the plan exactly, I will do what i can to help."

"I am increasing the employment of Ice Harvesters and Workers, we are going to ship the ice across the world, starting with Europe, The United States, Canada, Africa, the Middle East, China, Singapore and the entire region of Southeast Asia!" Kristoff could not believe his ears, knowing from years of experience as a ice harvester this will take time.

"Elsa, this might take time, we don't have the manpower for such an endeavour like this.."

"Let me worry about that, in the meantime gather your men at the townsquare, I want them to assemble here within two hours, tell me to bring as many men they can find, the ships will be here to pick the ice to ship them across the globe!"

"I am not sure where this is leading, but I trust your judgment, I will gather as many man as I can, see you within two hours." As soon as he left, Elsa walked towards one of the portraits, pressing the tiny button within the painting, hearing a small clicked, the portrait rose upwards by itself, revealing a safe, typing in the codes, she unlocked the safe, inside was a S9 the latest Samsung phone, in case of emergencies.

"Always good to keep a spare in case I needed it, now let's see, time to call Kai." within moments, she heard his voice.

"Kai, have the ships arrived at the harbour yet?"

"They have your Majesty, they await you and the ice harvesters, more are outside the Fjord waiting to come in."

"Good, signal them to wait, let me know when Kristoff and his men arrived, I will there personally, where is Anna and Nadia?"

"They are at the dining room waiting for you, should I inform them you are coming?"

"No need, I need you to oversee the ships and the ice harvesters when they arrive, this operation is vital to Arendelle's survival as a kingdom."

"Yes your majesty, I will inform as such." the line went dead, Elsa cancelled the call, locking the phone placing it in her pocket.

"Arendelle will be on the map, the time for Isolation is long over, no longer will we be hidden from the world, but we will be recognised when the Ice is shipped throughout the world!" said Elsa excitedly, making her way towards the dining hall.

"Anna! This food is delicious compared to that horrible chocolate your sister ate last night, I can't begin to imagine how could she even eat those salty chocolates." Anna was barely listening, she nodded still asleep with her hands supporting her head.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep, hey Anna, are you still with me?" asked Nadia smiling at her attempts to keep herself awake.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhaaaaaa! Sweet darrrkkkkkkk choccccoooolaaaattteeessss yuuuuccckkkkyyyy yuuuuucccckkk, Nadia, no like dark chooocoolaaateeesss!" Nadia giggled, she wished Elsa was here to see this, two servants walked in, carrying with them Anna's breakfast, one of them thought it was the Queen, the other looked at him with a confused look on his face, while setting her breakfast between Anna's hands.

"Servant, get Princess Anna something to drink, she might have forced herself to get up a bit too early."

"Yes, your Majesty!" nodding while doing as she commanded, they both mumbled silently making their way out of the room, Nadia rosed from her seat attempting to wake her up.

"Anna, your breakfast is here, time to eat, wakey wakey sleeping beauty!" no response, Nadia tried again, gently shaking her, Anna's eyes slowly opened wide, turned her eyes to see her sister.

"Ugh, what time is it? Have I been sleepwalking again, where.. Where am I?" asked Anna, trying to focus on her surroundings.

"You are at the dinning hall in which I believe you come here waiting for Elsa, and speaking of Elsa, where is she? It not like her to be this late, maybe she had something urgent to attend to, hmm, she will be missing out on what I am about to tell her~"

"What do you have to tell me?" asked Elsa, she stood standing at the doorway, with her icy blue dress glittering in the sunlight, walked elegantly towards the head of the table where Nadia sat.

"Mornings Nadia! You are in my seat.." Nadia promptly moved herself, along with her food to the left side of the table, beside Elsa, remembering what happened last night she turned to see her supposedly lost sister.

"Elsa, what gives you the right to become the queen of a town no less than a thousand people? Do they truly know the full extent of your powers? Or are you deliberately keeping them in the dark?" that question caught her and Anna off guard, needless to say she almost choked on her food, Elsa startled by that question wondered what was that supposed to mean.

"Wait.. What? Elsa knows what she is capable of, although she did freeze the Arendelle, but she wasn't in control and~" Elsa placed her hand on her sister's own hand, telling her to remain quiet.

"Nadia, freezing Arendelle was my fault and I take responsibility for that, I know the full extent of my powers, the Ice Castle, Olaf, The Eternal Winter and the Great Thaw, that's enough proof of my power, You still have not told me anything useful about our parents, just why are you even wasting time when we should be discussing our parents? Out with it!" Nadia let out a deep sigh.

"Just as I thought, they kept you isolated the same as they tried to Isolate me! On the outside they put up a loving front towards you and Anna, but deep down, they were bloodthirsty Murderers!" Anna glared at her.

"How dare you~" Nadia unfazed by her sister continued.

"Elsa, you are the oldest, Anna is a year older than me, while I was last in line, I overheard them that night, before you Anna, dragged your sister out of bed to build a snowman, oh I knew, I watched from a distance, I very much wanted to join you but I knew too much about our parents true plans, so I ran away from the castle, deep into the woods~"

"It can't be.. Nadia! They love us.. They would never~"

"Anna.. You don't know them well enough as I do, while you both were sleeping in the very same room every day, I was separated from the both of you, so far away where they knew you would not know I exist, it was a well-thought plan, with one purpose in mind, they wanted to control me.. They attempted to many times, at first they tried the loving parent approach, when that did not work, they rebuked even threatened me When they couldn't.. They resorted to other methods.." both the princess and the queen eyes widen, not believing what they heard.

"Nadia.. What else.. Did they do.. What were their plans?" asked Elsa, her hands began to shake uncontrollably, Nadia raised her eyebrow, seeing the portrait of their father and mother, brought it down to the table, placed her right hand in the middle of it.

"If you both thought this was Arendelle, you are so Wrong!" her right hand glowed green, burning the portrait, Anna held her tears, as the painting melted under the intense heat of the flames, revealing the real picture, their eyes flew wide in shock, the temperature in the room steadily drop, snow now began to fall.

In the middle was her father and mother, both of them seated on the throne, the soldiers and citizens bowing before them, on his right hand, he held a sword, but what shock them the most was the fire emerging out of her parent hands, they had powers like she did, on the top was the supposed country of Norway, but it was painted red to symbolise Arendelle, its neighbours Finland, Denmark even Scotland was part of Arendelle, at the bottom was countless of disfigured bodies, impaled bodies, some of them even burned alive, their parents were there with an army of wizards and witches, including the Arendellean army too, all dressed in armor symbolising the crest of Arendelle, incinerating dozens of soldiers and civilians, they spared no one, from villages, towns and cities nothing escaped their wrath, like a unstoppable pestilence, they rampaged throughout Europe, the lands they conquered were given only one choice, submit or face total annilation, many times in the most sadistic and brutal way as a means to create submission.

"Noooo! NOOOOO!" exclaimed Elsa, the revelation hit her like a battering ram, she fell into her seat, with her hands covering her face in disbelief and shock, the snow dropped even more, as a cold win begin to blow throughout the dining room, ice was already forming on the ceilings.

"Nooooo! This is IMPOSSIBLE! ITS… ITS A LIE! ITS NOT.. ITS NOT TRUE! Noooo! NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Anna.

"Anna! The truth is hard to accept.. I know.. But this is who they were, shocking? Yes! But this is the reality of what they truly were…"

"THIS.. IS NOT.. IT IS NOT REAL!"

"Are you sure Anna? Because this is the hard evidence of their deeds place right in front of us! Their legacy, Our legacy of blood.. Past down to us.."

"NOOO! They must be placed under some kind of spell, this.. They would never.. Committed or done any of this!"

"If that's what you believe, show me the evidence Anna!"

"They were… they were doing what was… what was… rigggghhtttttt.. They didn't mean to hurt anybody.."

"For all intents and purposes, if that was true, was the slaughter of civilians necessary?"

"And you Elsa, those chain gloves you wore, where do you think they came from? Hans did not make them, They did! Why? The simple reason is to keep you under their control, it as clear as day, this is the work of our parents, it IS who they are!"

"Do you now believe what is in front of you? How do you think our parents even knew the existence of the trolls if they weren't wizards and witches themselves."

"Year after year went by, they almost managed to conquer Germany, they were so close to conquering Russia itself, the British, The French, The Spanish, the rest of Europe combined could not stop them, the least they could do was delayed them, even then they knew it was a matter of time before they too will feel our parent's wrath, I wanted to stop them.. I really did~" Anna snapped, grabbing Nadia by the shoulders pushing her against the wall.

"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS! ALL OF THIS! TALK SISTER! WHY DID YOU LET ALL THIS HAPPEN!"

"How could I? I could barely control my powers.. Even if I did… both our parents combined… their powers… they would.. Have killed me… think about it Anna.. If they brought Europe nearly to.. Its knees.. What… chance.. Would I have stood against them?"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT SISTER IF YOU TOLD US EARLIER, WE WOULD HAVE~"

"Have what? Started a revolt? Like that might worked, even with Elsa at her full power which she is only at half now, both of you won't last five minutes against mother, least of all father, don't forget they even have their own personal royal guards, those witches and wizards are at Elsa's level some even above her! You both would have died trying, I have seen it with my own eyes, if they were alive today, we might as well lick their boots!"

"The Trolls were responsible for removing your memories when Elsa struck you accidentally with her powers, the worst part was our parents stood there and approved of it, claiming it was for the best, did you know about this too?" Anna reel in shock, she fully understood everything, Elsa's isolation for so many years, the events of the Great Thaw, it made perfect sense to her.

"The only reason why their conquest of Europe was not complete, because the sea destroyed their ships, no one survive, not even the soldiers and the royal guards, Arendelle was reduced to this when they got word of it." Nadia walked to the portrait, seeing it was causing them much grief, took it by her hand, Elsa noticed what she was going to do.

"Nadia. Don't do it.. We need to know more about our parents history.."

"There is nothing left to know.. All the history of our parent's conquest was burned from the library, with the aid of the staff, even your trusted servant Kai, he is responsible for all the missing pages, which explains the gaps in our history till this day." Nadia stopped talking, she had told them almost everything, except a dark secret which contiunes to haunt her, she did not want them to know, she can't and will not bring herself to tell to both of them.

"What? No~" The words barely left her mouth when her phone rang, it was Kai, Elsa hesitated for a few moments.

"Elsa, you know what you need to do, be strong." Elsa nodded answering the call.

"Kai? Have the man arrived yet?"

"They have your Majesty, they are here awaiting you, should I tell them you are coming soon?"

"Yes, I am on my way, tell the man to assemble at the port of Gothenburg." said Elsa, cancelling the call, placing the phone into her pocket, the snow stopped falling, the wind died down, while the ice simply vanished, Elsa without saying a word walked out of the dining hall.

"What do you plan to do Elsa?" asked Anna worriedly, Elsa stopped.

"Doing what a Queen has to do!" the tone of her voice changed from the sister she knew, to the regally powerful Snowqueen, it didn't long for her to reached the harbour, with five heavily armored royal guards accompanying her, carrying M4A1's Assault Rifles with grenade launchers attached to them, both of wearing dark navy blue uniforms, with the crest of Arendelle imprinted on their Kevlar vests, they wore combat helmets in addition to their jet black face masks, they boarded the H160 Airbus Helicopter, from there they made their way to the port of Gothenburg west of the castle, which was constructed during the ninteen sixties and seventies, now fully operational its now Arendelle's port mainly for trade to the rest of the world.

"The Queen has arrived!" Announce one of the ice harvesters, hearing the sound of rotor blades, the helicopter landed, with the guards coming out first, finally Elsa herself came out surveying the environment.

"Now thats quite a show of force, something serious may be about to go down!" said Kristoff, walking to approach the Queen.

"Elsa, is something wrong?" He asked as the guards stood closer, their eyes trained on him, not saying a word, he walked passed him.

"Gentleman, today we make history starting now, long ago Ice Trade was extinct thanks to the invention of refrigeration and technology, but today.. We changed the world! Step back!" Elsa concentrated her power, waving her hands into the air as blocks of Ice appeared before their very eyes.

"Woah! Now that's Ice, perfect, flawless…beautiful.."

"Kristoff! Get your man to put these blocks of ice into every single container, use the forklifts, Go!" commanded Elsa.

"Right away Elsa!" he shouted excitedly, hours now passed, they worked for the entire day as fast as they can, even the town folks join in, speeding up the process, half of the container ships now set off leaving the other half to dock, Elsa continued with superhuman speed, numerous blocks of ice started to appear faster than anyone could pick them up, even the servants joined in as with Nadia and Anna, soon the whole town got in on the action, Elsa having a ball of a time enjoy every moment of it, she remembered vividly the time she build her own ice palace, she felt so exuberant, she kicked it up the notch, this was the moment she will treasure forever, unable to contain it any longer she broke into singing and dancing, unaware everyone was looking at her.

"Elsa?" said Anna, "What? Oh Anna, you are here? Good, lets sing and~"

"Elsa..everyone is staring at you.. Should we call it day?" Elsa thought about it, the process was almost complete, a few more dozen containers to go.

"We should finish the last of those containers before we call it a day Anna, once its done then we call it day." said Nadia, Elsa agreed with Nadia.

"Alright gentlemen! Lets get back to work, these blocks of ice aren't going to move!" said Elsa, already at the last container ship, she conjured thirty snowman exactly like marshmallow to speed up the process, within minutes it was complete, the Queen was about to call it a day when she remembered she had one last issue to deal with.

"Kai? May I speak with you for a moment?" said Elsa.

"Why off course your majesty! How can I be of service?"

"Were you aware of the missing books of Arendelle's history? If you are, where are they now?" the head servant's face turn white, he knew what happened to them, but he can't lie to her.

"I… your Majesty… your parents forced us to take a oath of secrecy, we were.. We were ordered to burn any books containing Arendelle's past.. To conceal it from the world.."

"When were you planning on telling me this? When?! Did you hope that this will simply vanished without a trace? Kai! ANSWER ME!"

"Elsa, he was just another pawn in our parent's game for conquest, he was only doing what he was told~" the Snowqueen was not convinced instead shot back.

"Nadia, even pawns have useful information, and I want to know more about our past history starting here with Arendelle! Guards!" the six approached her with their heads bowed at her.

"At your service my Queen!"

"Take him to be interrogated, I want every piece of information extracted from him! One more thing, do Not be gentle if he does not cooperate!"

"It will be done your Majesty!" they repiled, they seized him, bound his hands with handcuffs finally led him away, Kai struggled as he was being led away, Elsa unable to see her trusted servant in this state, turn her back towards Anna, sadness now replaced her joy, desperately he tried to plead his innocence.

"Your Majesty please! I had…no choice! I took an~"

"You..h~had a choice Kai! You ch~chose to keep the truth from me! Guards~take him away!"

"Nadia, take charge here, I need to be alone.. For awhile.." boarded the helicopter.

"Take me to the North Mountain!" she commanded. The pilot nodded setting off as the Snowqueen ordered.

Both Anna and Nadia with Kristoff finished the logistics, going through everything again till it was done, all three of them worried for Elsa, a helicopter was dispatched to fetch them back to the castle, it was now six in the evening, Anna pushed opened the door ran straight to Elsa's office believing she was there, she burst into the room, only to find it empty, with the sleeping golden eagle on the royal chair.

"You must be Elsa's new pet, what kind of a bird are you?" Anna step closer to take a closer look at the sleeping eagle.

"Land here!" commanded Elsa, the pilot obeyed, landing beside the ice staircase leading to the Ice Palace, pressing the button as the door opened, she hurried up the staircase, the doors opened slowly, surprised to find marshmallow was not in the palace, she began to have flashbacks of the time she froze Anna's heart.

"Nooo! It was accident!" She struggled to make her way up to the top floor, suddenly another flashback assaulted her, this time it was when she nearly forced one of the Duke's thugs off the cliff, "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Snow began to fall ferociously.

"I didn't mean to~to… I was just defending myself.. Get it~ together. You must let it~ Control it~ don't feel~ don't feel~ Kai~ ho~how.. Could.. Yo~you~ I.. Tru~trusted.. Yo~you~ ho~how.. Cou~could~you, mo~mother, fa~father.. Wha~What.. Ha~Have…y~you~done~ naaaaaa~Naaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.. ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She absorbed the snow, losing control of herself, she unleashed her power scattering it in all directions, breathing hard, she fell to the floor, she broke down into tears sobbing, the truth of her parents and Kai keeping her own family history from her was too much for her, however she was not the only one within the Ice Palace, she hear the sound of shoes entered from the balcony, the figure's face shone brightly, mistaking it for her father she spoked.

"Father?" she exclaimed, her tears stained face smiled.

"My Queen, I believe you might have mistaken me for somebody else, are you alright?" She felt his gloved hand on her shoulder, it was unusually warm yet comforting, she took a good long hard at his face, it was similar to Hans except his hair was silver and laid back, his face was fair, finally he had a beard connecting to his mustache, he wore a jet black jacket with four golden pins many kinds of medals, with six golden stars on both his shoulders, along with jet black pants, black shoes, a white collared shirt with a golden tie.

"Who are you? How did you get into my palace?" asked Elsa, her eyes locked onto his.

"I am the Allied Supreme Commander of NATO! You must be the Snowqueen they must be talking about, The CIA, The M16 and The SVR.. We have all been monitoring you Queen Elsa, with great interest, my purpose here to is warn you of the increasing tensions in the region, you might need to lend me your ears, but I see you are no position for that right now.." He boldly took a step towards her, Elsa taken back by this wondered what was his intention.

"Be at ease my Queen, I am not here to harm you.. Here! I will show you.." He took out his Desert Eagle, placing it on the ice floor, kicking it towards Elsa, the gun slided towards her hand, she picked it up.

"The gun is fully loaded, you may use it anytime you wished, otherwise do you trust me?"

"We will see.. What's your name?" Asked Elsa, dumbstruck by his courage, knowing fully she was the Snowqueen.

"Sirius Thrax, that is my name, let me say its an honour to meet the Snowqueen herself in person." reaching out his hand.

"He must be very brave or maybe ignorant, I am not sure if I can trust him just yet, if he is another Hans, I will deal with him in proper." said Elsa, thinking to herself.

Elsa noticed he wore a pair of white gloves, it was rare for man to wear gloves, he looked young like her, there was something about him he was not telling her, she picked the gun holding it securely in her hand, recounting what had happened she kept her guard up in case he was another Hans.


	4. Chapter 4 The Plot

_**"Hey Guys! Took me awhile to come up with this one, I am releasing this chapter early since its already done. To each and everyone who took the time to read this story, here is a round of applause for you! I greatly appreciate everyone of you, also do comment, review and like if you enjoy reading the chapters, your thoughts are Important to me! Send me more of it! Stay tuned for more! The interesting parts will begin after this one! Oh and a very Thank You for those who took the time to write a review too! You set me thinking!"**_

 **Chapter 4 The Plot**

 _"At last.. The time has finally come!" -Prince Hans._

Darkness soon covered over the land of the Southern Isles as Hans slept, the stench and decay of the prison impeding his sleep, waking up frustrated with the lack of sleep, he took a good look outside his cell, seeing a dozen soldiers unloading what look like a mortar, he remembered what the witch had told him about the pills he ought to take before his execution, the former prince was so busy thinking what would happen that he failed to the witch had appeared right behind him.

"My prince, your time has come, as we speak they are ready to execute you, the final preparations has been made, yet I must admit you look terrible."

"Laugh it off, bad enough I am going to die, you just had to rub it in! What is your purpose here anyway?"

"What else? I came to laugh at how you failed spectacularly at your plan to take over Arendelle!" replied the witch sarcastically.

"If you are quite done, I am sure you are not here for a another casual visit, Arendelle will be mine, this time around I will ensure the removal of the Queen and her beloved princess." vowed Hans.

"Good! However, we have to remove a few major obstacles whom now are becoming a major nuisance, if they are not dealt with now, they could pose a major thorn in our sides."

"Who are they? How do you plan to eliminate them?" The Witch smirked wickedly.

"That is where you come in, we are going to start by dealing with your brothers one by one! But first, they have to buy into the fact you are dead otherwise our plan will definitely fall apart."

"Splendid! Who will be the first to die? Kormac, Alexander? Once I placed my hands around their throats, they will wish they were never born! I will make sure they suffer in the most horrendous way possible.. Once I am done~"

"My Prince~"

"Once they are dead, I will dismember their bodies and throw them to the dogs and~"

"Prince Hans! Slow down! Let's not get ahead of ourselves, they are too well protected, if we kill them now we will raise suspicion within the kingdom itself.. We must do this silently, leaving no trace of evidence behind, everything must be done flawlessly.. We start with the most insignificant of your brothers.."

"I am beginning to see a pattern being formed here, a stab to the back without anyone knowing who did? The perfect coverup, one minor detail remains~" the witch sensed the sounds of boots and shoes approaching, spoke briefly.

"They are on their way here! Take those pills now! We will meet again soon!" The prince did as he was told, swallowing the pill watched the witch disappeared into thin air, the sounds of boots and shoes got closer, till they reached his cell, ten of his older brothers accompanied with five royal guards carrying SAR 21 rifles, while each of them carrying pistols, all ten of them wearing black suits, with different colour collared shirts, some wore ties and some did not, they signalled for the guard to open the cell.

"Was the palace life too boring for you? Perhaps you have come to mock me again, like you always do without fail, I know why you are here.. So just get in with it!" said Hans, glaring at each of them.

"Oh Hans, always thinking he had everything going for him, even till now you think you can escape this? Fat chance! In fact, your execution will not be a firing squad, Father was being lenient on you, you will die by white phosphorus! You would be like a candle burning so bright till you die out in agony!" Hans stood there in shock, knowing the deadly effects on what this weapon can do, it was very infamous for burning its victims to the bone, it was suffering in the very fires of hell itself.

"You will be the first to die, I swear it! When I~" before any words left his mouth, he experienced a punch to his face.

"Empty threats from a dead man brother.. Or should I say former brother and criminal! You should be glad you are leaving this world, perhaps from the underworld you get to see how you have been forgotten.." said Conrad the twelfth brother.

"A pity no one will remember you, you will be buried in a grave for criminals such as yourself, you truly are the greatest failure our family ever had, worthless, useless even a blunt weapon has it's uses, but your useful has come to an end." said Kairos the eleventh brother, sighing at Hans.

"I have nothing much to say to you brother, apart from your failure you are just a piece of shit right now! You are not worthy to be call my brother any longer, what good have you ever accomplished except for being a chemical nobody? Arendelle was ripe for the taking and you fail miserably? Even I could have done it with my left eye closed, you had the advantage when the Ice Queen was incapacitated by grief, you were so so close, but you let a fragile princess stop you? PATHETIC! So PATHETIC! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" said Harold the tenth brother punching him in the stomach, Hans coughed, yet stood up defiantly.

"Enough brother! Lets not waste so much time on him, this man is as good as dead, the dead should still be treated with respect, although exceptions can be made, Hans, you were already dead when you failed to take out the Queen and the Princess, you could have achieved a strategic victory, the odds were in your favor, how you threw away infuriates me beyond words, I am not even going to use physical violence, not like it can turn back time and undo the damage, I won't waste any more words on you!" said Garthos, the nineth brother.

"Always the Diplomat eh brother? Now you worthless piece of thrash, now we will finished what we came for, nothing is going to save you dead skin this time, for so long we plotted to get rid of you, and now, our day has finally arrived, let death take you in her loving embrace, you belong with her, Brothers! Let's get Him!" said Carthron, the seventh brother.

They surrounded him from all sides, they beat him up across the face even to every part of his body with their fists, signaling the guards, they brought a cauldron of hot iron the brothers stripped him off his clothes and cauterize him behind his back, even on his right cheek with a capital H, the heat was so intense, cried out in agony.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Hans, but they ignored him, they pushed an iron crown of spiked thorns upon his head, the iron spikes pierced his skin, they kneel down in mock reverence.

"All hail the King of Arenedelle!" mocked Fendral the Eighth brother, knocked him with a wooden pole, Hans feeling very weak at his point collapse in exhaustion, he fell to the ground yet stared once again defiantly despite the torture he went through, but it was not over, in their act of utter humiliation, they urinate on him starting with his face down to his body, they picked him up, dressed him up in a bright red criminal jumpsuit, they placed an steel leash on his neck with a long chain attached, they even handcuff his hands, with Carthron placing a sack over his head while leading him out of the cell and into the prison bus, the guards took their seats around them, their eyes trained on the former prince as they were led through the streets.

"Murderer!"

"Treacherous Worm! Hang Him! Hang Him!"

"BURN IN HELL! BURN IN HELL! BURN IN HELL!"

"KILL THE SON OF SATAN! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL THE ABOMINATION!"

"SCUM OF THE EARTH! HE MUST DIE! KILL THE ANTICHRIST!"

"BURN THE BEAST! KILL THE HELLSPAWN! KILL HIM!"

"Would you look at that brother! You have fans too? Maybe you were good for something after all, rejoice, they won't miss you once you are nothing but six feet under and forgotten, nobody is going to remember you, no one will shed a tear for you! To us you never did exists, Never before! And Never After!" said Harold, the pills Hans had taken eariler slowly begin to take effect, his cells healed his injuries bit by bit, they now reached an empty sandy field miles away from the capital city, as the headlights turned on with ten soldiers standing guard, the bus halted, grabbing him by the his arms and dragged him off the bus, kicked him onto the sandy ground, two of his brother pushed him into the center of the field, they motioned for the soldiers to load the mortar which they obeyed, they removed the sack from his face, they unchained him to prevent him from escaping they broke his legs.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Hans, feeling extreme amounts of pain, he could barely move.

"This is where your wretched life ends Hans! Everything you did, every accomplishment you thought was done, is now in ashes, soon you would reach your final destination where you will meet eternal damnation. So goodbye brother! History will remember you as the failed prince which time forgot! Men! Open Fire!"

They did as they were commanded, loading up the round, they fire it into the air, the white phosphorus ignited as the white light shone intensely, it now descended directly at Hans burning his entire body, piercing through his clothes and into his skin, he yelled in pain, however the pills now took their full effect, with his outer layer of skin being burn, but his inner muscles were shielded against the burning chemical, Hans fell unconcious, the brothers convinced he was dead, dug a hole in the ground, threw him in while burying him.

"If we are done here, I like to get away from here as soon as possible, he is dead now, just like the useless rat he has always been, would you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to, good riddance to him I am glad to be rid of him at last!" they instructed the soldiers to pack up, they did so, within minutes two helicopters arrived to pick the brothers up while the soldiers boarded their armor personel carriers, leaving the place assuming he was dead.

An hour now passed, three black Humvees arrived along with a black hawk helicopter, the men wearing full body armour with black masks exited their vehicles forming two lines, two of them brought out a special suitcase, they now waited for the helicopter to land. The witch along with her two bodyguards exited the helicopter, she surveyed the area determining where they had buried him, gazing at the ground properly she found he was not far.

"Men! He is here! Quickly get him out of that hole!" they obeyed, immediately digging finding him naked and unconscious.

"M'am we have found him!" the Witch stood over to examined him only to turn away, "For goodness sakes! Get him some clothes!" She demanded covering her eyes, they lifted him up from the hole and dressed him up with a black shirt, black pants, a pair of socks and jet black boots, Hans slowly wake up trying to get a bearing on his surroundings.

"Where.. Am.. I~" The Witch stood closer to him, her slender figure along with her white dress with her black jacket shone very dimly in the torchlights the soldiers carried on their rifles.

"You look good as new, the pills had worked exactly as I had planned.. Now for the real deal, we will now kill your twelve brothers Conrad, he is the Head of Intelligence, with his death it should distract the other brothers even your father long enough to plot our next move!" she smirked devilishly.

"Perfect! I can't wait for him to see that I am back from the dead! Ha! He will never see this coming! Knowing him he will be too drunk to even react."

"Yes! We ought to keep it that way if we are to avoid any unwanted attention, our team is small for now, we will need time to expand if we are to succeed in killing your other brothers, now let's not waste any more time, we need you gear up, Men!" two muscular men brought the large rectangular suitcase in front of them.

"Go ahead, its yours!" Hans nodded placing his thumb on the scanner as it opened, revealing an HK416 Assault Rifle, noted for its reliability, superior accuracy and a reputation of being a powerful rifle, five pairs of C4, Hans picked it up loading the ammo clip inside, visualising in his mind how he will end his brothers life with this weapon.

Inside the suitcase was an armour he had not seen before, he took it out with a confused look on his face, the witch noticed it, she begin to explain the contents of the armour.

"This tactical vest along with the shoulderpads is the new point blank APC, or in simple terms the Paraclete Advance Plate Carrier, this sturdy yet lightweight vest will protect you in case you run into trouble, you have five clips of ammo use them wisely also don't get killed, more importantly, use your silencer that's been provided, locate him and terminate him, once it's done head outside, a helicopter will be waiting for you."

"Any grenades provided?" asked Hans.

"That won't be needed, unless you like to take down the royal elite guards, put this on and carry this phone in case this operation is compromised." Hans put on the black face mask, taking with him his new modified S8 Plus. He was now ready to do what he always wanted to do.

"I can see you are now ready, good! Very good! Pilot start the helicopter!" the engines started, with the rotor blades turning steadily, the stealth black hawk awaited him.

"Take your revenge on those who have wronged you, show them no mercy for they deserve none! Let the blood of your brothers spill like a river!"

"I shall! They will know my wrath when one of their own dies mysteriously! This should be a breeze!" He headed into the helicopter, keeping his head down taking a seat opposite the men mounting the gattling gun, the helicopter flew upwards towards it destination. The Witch boarded the black Humvees, they buried a clone of Hans into the hole to avoid any suspicion thus covering their tracks.

"All is going according to plan! You, Hans, will be my instrument, a valuable instrument!" she laughed as the convoy rode into the darkness.

The Northen Lights illuminated the night sky, both Supreme Commander Sirius Thrax and Queen Elsa stood for a few moments, the Queen observe his every move weary of what he might do or say next, although it was excessive she contended it was best to be safe than sorry, she wondered to herself what was he concealing behind those gloves, could it be a dark secret he was hiding or perhaps something he was too ashamed to tell her the truth.

"Your Majesty, you looking better, now we can get down to business, as I was saying the tensions between Norway and the Russians are increasing, its been going on for months, experts predict this situlation is getting worst by the day, the government is doing everything in their power, yet from experience in the long run… the economy might collapse.." he sighed.

"Would Arendelle be affected as well?" asked Elsa.

"Arendelle is a hot topic on the world's stage at this present moment, the Norwegian government is questioning your existence as a sovereign nation, at this point of time, some nations support your kingdom while others are weary of you!" Elsa surprised by his answer thought to herself why would the nations speculate about her.

"They should check their history for my kingdom has been established very long time ago, even before I was even born! It should be without a doubt they ought to recognize me as the Queen of Arendelle full stop." declared Elsa.

"Its not that simple my Queen, even I wished it was, sadly it will not be easy due to the fact… some of your important history has been burnt.. If you want to be officially recongnized. It will take.. Great amounts of hard work, are you prepared for that?" Queen Elsa anaylize his words carefully, concluding in her mind he wanted to help her, however she needed to be sure.

"I will do what it takes, Arendelle will be on the world map, even if it takes me a lifetime to accomplished this monumental task, wait.. The time.. How long have we been here?"

"Its eight thirty, do you have to be~"

"I am suppose to meet my sister for dinner! I have.. Have to get off this mountain and head back to Arendelle right now.. Better call my sister and tell her I will be late!"

"It will take you two days for you to get back on foot, I have better idea, I have my own transport enough for the both of us, I can give you a ride back to Arendelle, fast!" The Queen thought about it, there was no way she can get back to Arendelle on foot, taking a chance she agreed with him, but still very skeptical of him.

"Very well, this transport better be fast, one more thing, do not try anything funny, your gun is still in my possession, it will stay this way until you have proven yourself worthy." Sirius heard from the rumors the Snowqueen was cold as she was as ice, he did not believe it before now he did, not wasting time thinking too much about it, he proceeded calmly towards the entrance of the icy staircase leading downwards.

"I understand your Majesty, oh don't bother calling your sister, the signal here is dead, please lead the way, I will tag alongside of you." The Snowqueen led them down the staircase, soon they reached the front doors of Ice Palace, descending the icy staircase, Sirius took out his phone, unlocking it, he activated the app calling in his personal transport, fifteen minutes now passed.

"Supreme Commander? It must be an achievement reaching a high prominent position within the ranks of NATO, for a man who is in his twenties, I wonder, how did you do it?" asked the Snowqueen.

"It came with a price.. A huge price.. It was my father's dying wish that I take his place, at first I was excited of this idea, until that very day…" Elsa's curiousity now piqued wanted to go deeper, yet with the growling of her stomach she was dying to know when their transport was arriving.

"Where is our transport?" she asked questionably, however he was fixated on his phone, he did not answer her.

"Ahem!" he almost dropped his phone, feeling the cold wind, he stood up pointing to beyond the mountains.

"Its right there, here it comes!" Elsa saw an object approaching in the distance coming towards them at high speed, Sirius took out his flare gun igniting the sky with crimson light, the object was now very close to them, the Queen with her own eyes a helicopter black as the night sky decending to the ground.

"That.. That's a~"

"This is a Super Commanche! The world's most high-tech and cutting-edge attack helicopter, armed to the teeth and with the best armor known to man, this helicopter is fast as its deadly.." said Sirius proudly, as the window opened, there was no pilot much to her surprise.

"Where is the pilot?"

"Its fully automated, the app on my phone allows it to find me anywhere, care to join me my Queen? Your sister is probably worried about you." Queen Elsa nodded, taking a few steps towards the Super Commanche, keeping her head down, while stepping into the cockpit.

"Strap yourself in, there is a Samsung VR Gear above you, put it on! It's directly link to the Commanche's sensors, You will be able to see the night like it was in the day, hang on, we are about to go really fast!" they soon picked up speed, Elsa found herself being suck back into the seat.

"How fast.. Are we going.." asked Elsa, seeing the enviroment zoomed past before her, they now passed through the mountains, above the trees, passing by the sleeping villages already halfway towards the castle.

"We are now at three hundred knots, you wanted fast, so now we are going fast, this helicopter is much faster than a Lamborghini and the Eurocopter X3, you might want to hold on to something, we will be there very soon!" said Sirius grinning, Elsa saw they were getting close, within twenty minutes, she could see from a distance Arendelle.

Anna stood outside at the courtyard, worried if Elsa was alright, she had tried to reach her through her phone, but the signal was unstable, the Wifi was down for maintainance adding to her worries, she gazed at the castle gates hoping they will open anytime, when she heard the sound of rotor blades, getting her hopes up she look to the night sky anticipating her older sister's helicopter. However it wasn't hers, instead it was a sleek black helicopter flying over the castle gates, in front of it was a gattling gun, with four missiles on both sides, the Commanche turned sideways as it landed.

"Woooaahhhhh! What kind of helicopter is that?" asked Anna, seeing a man coming out of the helicopter as the rotor blades ceased spinning, her sister soon emerged from the cockpit, taking her sister's hand helping her reach the ground.

"Elsa! You have been gone for a long time..and.. Who..is..he?"

"I am Supreme Commander Sirius Thrax of NATO, its an honor to meet you.. Princess Anna!" Her mouth nearly fell opened, while her eyes widen in surprise.

"What? How…did?"

"NATO has a way to of knowing people, specially your sister, we have been watching what you have been doing, lets just say sometimes you amaze us~"

"Elsa? By any chance, is he going to stay with us?" Elsa stood there unsure how to answer her younger sister, but what was about to happen next would make the decision much easier, Sirius went down on his knees before the Queen, taken aback by this unexpected move she was left speechless, seeing his chance he spoked.

"Your Majesty! I serve NATO as I believe it was the best thing in maintaining peace and order, however I see it now, that's not the case, for I truly believe you are what's best for the whole Europe! Queen Elsa, you are the Future! Effective IMMEDIATELY! I pledge myself to you! I assure you I will serve you with the very best of my abilites!"

The Queen pondered on his words, they were sincere not an ounce of deception unlike Hans, a courageous, brave and fearless man beyond a doubt now, she could learn much from him, what the world thought of her, all the intelligence from NATO itself, further safeguarding her kingdom, even learning the positions of world's armies and navies, without having to worry so much thus knowing where they would be at any given time, he was valuable if not extremely valuable, now he was hers to command on a silver platter.

"Do you know the location of all the spy satellites?" asked Elsa curiously.

"Like the back at my hand!" he said confidently.

"Excellent! You will serve me as my Foreign Intelligence Adviser and as my Surpreme Commander of the Military, Rise! Guards, see to it he gets a room on the right wing of the castle, I will see you at eight in the morning do not be late!" The Snowqueen felt his eyes on her, she felt a sense of serenity came over her, it was unlike anything she had experience before. She made her way back to her room too tired to eat dinner instead choose to eat dark chocolates with two cups of milk, forgetting that the juvenile eagle was sleeping on the chair, she sat down, the eagle startled scratched her with its talons.

"Owwww! Hey!" placing her right hand stop the bleeding on her right cheek, "Look at what you…" Elsa felt the scratch marks across her face within moments, healed itself She gazed at her hands.

"Wow! Thats new.. Scratch me again and you might find your wings frozen for a day, is that cleared?" the eagle gave her a apologetic look, flew to the far end of the bed and fell asleep.

"Goodnight my fine feathered friend, its been a long day, I could some rest myself too." Elsa changed to a simple blue night gown, pulling up the covers her head now on the pillow, closed her eyes falling straight to sleep.

The black hawk helicopter now landed not far from palace, dropping off Hans, he sped towards the palace passing through the forest, he marched across the streams, thankful there were no wolfs, seeing his watch, it was now midnight, knowing the palace well, the guards would be lesser making it easier for him to inflitrate the palace, within thirty minutes the palace was now in sight, he quietly made his way to the guard post, hid himself behind a wall, he heard footsteps coming his direction.

"Should be just a guard, just to need to wait a bit longer.." the guard walked passed him, he seized him by the throat, swiftly snapped his neck, dragging his body to a corner.

"To decrease my chances of getting caught, I am going to need your clothes, no one would recognise me! Not even my brothers!" He stripped him off his clothes while dumping the body into the river.

"Now time to pay my brother a little visit, with this I should be able to slipped past unnoticed." he walked pass the first and second guards, most of them were either too busy talking each other, some were fiddling with their phones to even bother to look at the cameras, Hans scoffed at them mentally, taking the elevator up to the third floor, he sneaked past the semi dark corridor his only light was the light from the ceiling, he finally reached Conrad's room, he peeked down at the gap of the oak wooden door, there was no light which meant he was asleep, he places his hand on the door knob expecting it to be locked but he was surprised it was not locked.

"All the safety of the nobles and princes misplaced in poor, undisciplined royal guards, what a shame! Here goes nothing, time for you to pay the price for mocking me!" He withdraw his weapon, placing the pair of C4's all over the room, taking slow baby steps to his room, he came upon his bedroom door, he gently turned it opened, finding his twelve brother in a king size bed soundly asleep. He placed his weapon at his head taking aim.

"Hello Conrad!" said Hans, the prince eyes flew wide opened, he took to see a man dressed in royal guard uniform.

"You don't remember me? Did you forget the man you buried and humilated?!"

"Hans?" with a surprised look on his face, not believing his eyes, he attempted to raise the alarm, only to be shot in his hand.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" yelled the twelveth prince, his hand now bleeding, Hans making sure he had no more surprises shot him in his left arm too.

"Please Brother! Have mercy! Pleeeeaassssseeee!" Hans grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"Years brother! YEARS I SUFFERED! MERCY?! HEH! YOU WILL DIE FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME! YOUR LIFE ENDS RIGHT HERE!"

"Pleeeaaaseeeeee don't! PLLEEEAAASSSEEEE NOO!"

"Too late! YEARS BROTHER! TOO LATE!" Hans put him out of his misery, with a bullet to his head, blood rushed out, he released him from his grip, his dead body bleeding on the bed, Hans walked out of the room, taking the elevator downwards, he made his way to a wide open grassy field, now out of his sight he detonated the explosives, every C4 exploded, everything was burned as the fires consumed the entire room, the black helicopter decended to pick him, feeling satisfied he awaited his next target.

"Its done! He is dead!" said Hans cheerfully.

"Very Good! The pilot will take you back to our base of operations!" The Witch turned to other person across the room, the man in full armor gear stood in the shadows waiting his next instructions.

"You know what to do!" said the Witch, showing him the country of Norway, pinpointing an anonymous location, the man nodded with his team boarding the helicopter taking him to his next assignment.


	5. Chapter 5 Unification

_**"Hey guys! Its been awhile I am aware of it, had some delays but I did overcome them, so here is chapter 5 which I am super excited to present to you! Been working on this for awhile now! So enjoy this chapter, I bet you never thought of it before did you? Now it's a reality! So enjoy this chapter, oh and to address the question you have, Hans and Elsa Will NOT be in a relationship. I have something better in mind stay tuned for more. Also keep the reviews coming it sets me thinking, thank you for reading this story! I appreciate everyone of you if you made this far, I congratulate you! The exciting part begins after this chapter! Leave a Follow, Alert or Review if you like reading this story."**_

 **Chapter 5 Unification**

 _"We stand United against a common threat.." -Queen Elsa._

Supreme Commander Sirius opened his eyes, the rays of the sun shone brightly upon his eyes, rising from bed he realised he forgot to close the curtains, instantly he remembered his appointment with the Queen, he swiftly grabbed his phone activating it, the time shown on his phone it was now seven in the morning, he breathed a sigh of relief all yet of a sudden he heard his stomach growling, he took a quick shower taking a white collared long-sleeve shirt from the wardrobe, he was surprised it was relatively smooth and the quality was much better compared to his ordinary white shirt which he left carelessly on the floor.

"No time to waste better moving, before she.. Wait a minute.. Where is my tie?" he search the whole room for the missing tie, finding it on the sink.

"How did you end up here? I don't believe.. Ugh! Damn this forgetfulness of mine, I think I should start jotting down notes on my phone to help me remember!" he looked around the room, examining the crimson red wallpaper, turning his eyes up, he saw a big chandelier in the middle of the room, a fireplace opposite his bed, in front of his bed lay a medium-size white royal couch, at the left side of the wall stood a personal rectangular-shaped white desk with the latest desktop module, facing it was a black office royal chair, and with the two portraits of the Queen in her royal coronation robes, with her parents standing beside her was Princess Anna in her traditional formal wear, he disagree with Anna's clothing as it was too revealing.

"The Princess should have better taste, exposing her bare shoulders is very inappropriate for a woman of her status furthermore she probably consider wearing clothing that suit her status.." he turned to face the computer.

"This is the latest module! Used by major corporations, how the Queen acquire it is beyond me, I will take it, this computer will be put to very good use, in the foreseeable future." he now turned to look at the Queen wearing her icy dark blue dress.

"She is dressed to kill, many young woman do try their best to show off, but the Queen is unrivalled when it comes to fashion. Even if all the woman including celebrities try to mimic her, they would find its inhumanly impossible, her smile is one that of a goddess herself, beyond a shadow of a doubt!" he exclaimed.

"Speaking of royality, I better get going, breakfast should be anytime ready soon, now time for the.. Hard part, this gloves.." He reluctantly put them on, making sure they fit perfectly.

"I can't let them know, they cannot know what I am capable of, must conceal it no matter the cost!" he made one final adjustment to his suit, making minor corrections to his tie, styling his hair with gel now facing the door, he walked out, closing the door behind him, taking out his to check his emails, not noticing where he was going he bumped into Kristoff.

"You must the Supreme Commander Anna must be talking about, according to Anna, this your first day working for Queen Elsa?" asked Kristoff, scanning him from his clothing to the way he conducted himself.

"Indeed that's me, I assume the princess has been talking about me almost non-stop like she usually does? In all honestly, I am not surprised."

"She has, She just went on and on for about twenty minutes, can't say I blame her yet there are few things I like you to know... You ought to be aware the Queen has been through a recent traumatic chain of events I am not very sure what her intentions are or would I ever dare questioned them, yet the fact that you are here means she trusts you.. Just a little, for myself, I do have my hopes and doubts about you.. Do you know who is prince Hans?"

"Yes, he is now deceased, although you can be assured my loyalties is to the Queen alone."

"It better be! The Queen has been through enough, do not think it will be easy working for the Queen, I guarantee you its more work than you may be able to handle." said Kristoff firmly.

"Kristoff? I believe your men are waiting for you? It would wise for you not to keep them waiting.." said Nadia walking in between them.

"Yeah, they are, I better get go.." The Ice Master made his way down the flight of stairs.

"Good Morning Sirius! You are looking great, don't concern yourself too much with him, he means well sometimes however his distrust people is a bit.. Unnerving to say the least, are you heading towards the dining room?" asked Nadia smiling.

"Honestly I am lost, the guards lack the initiative to provide me with a map or any sense of directions. This castle is much bigger than I thought it would be, from the outside it was small~"

"Hehe! Seems I am here just in time.. Oh! I am Princess Nadia! But you may call me Nadia~" without saying a word, he bowed his knee forward, She had an idea.

"You may rise, but if you want me to take you to the dining room, you must kiss me on my right cheek, do this and I will take you there." Sirius gulped, rising to his feet he saw it was now fifteen minutes to seven, he can just say no and find another way, yet it will take too long.

"I am waiting.. Don't try calling the guards, they are having their breakfast at this moment, so you are stuck with me, besides I have all the time in the world before I tend to my gardens, make it easy on yourself my dear and kiss me. Nobody, not even those cameras are watching. I have temporary disable them, you can do it." Sirius mentally cursing himself for having to do this, feeling himself boxed in, he obliged.

"This once, only this once!" he leaned forward, placed his hands on her bare shoulders, kissed her right cheek, he tried stepping back, he found her arms now pressed him closer, the earth princess swiftly kissed his forehead. Surprised by this move, he tapped her shoulders twice signalling her to release him, but she ignored it.

"The kiss of a very genuine man, like a very rare diamond than all diamonds, you are.. tense, calm yourself Sirius, there is nothing to fear as long as you are with me." he felt calm within her arms, he somehow felt tempted to kiss her again however he resisted the temptation knowing where his loyalty lie with Queen Elsa absolutely, Sirius gazed into her eyes, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Your highness, you looked quite like the same like your older sister, truly you are beautiful… but my loyalties is with the Queen alone. Perhaps we could get to know each other in a more appropriate manner, now would you lead me to the dining room?"

"I.. Understand.. Since you asked me nicely.. I will lead you, come on the dining room is this way.. Oh there is something you should know about my Older Sister.. She can be the kindest, gentlest woman however she is the perfectionist and very very bossy, when it comes to her work, my advice is.. Just do as she tells you, she is opened to suggestions.. Still do not count on her listening to you unless its sound."

"If I messed up, would you be there to save me?" Sirius joked.

"Depends my dear, if you anger my sister though.. You best hope she is still reasonable, if not.. You can always run to Anna's room, maybe she can helped you!" Nadia laughed.

"You did this Elsa! Why did you let your sister do this? Arendelle is dead because of You! Noooo! NOOOOOOOO!" Elsa screamed, waking up in a cold sweat breathing hard regaining her breath, the golden eagle woked up flew onto her lap with a concerned look on its face.

"I am.. Alright.." not convinced it flew closer, carefully examining her, the Queen pad its gently, her vision quite blurred seeing double she pulled the covers, with her hands placed the eagle on the far end of the bed, washed her face at the toilet sink, however it didn't improve her vision was still blurry until she noticed her eyes glowing bright blue then white, before she could react her eyes unleashed two ice beams upon contact froze the mirror gradually, she closed her eyes shut, seconds later open them taking a risk stared into the mirror her iris now was cyan and her pupils now dark blue.

"Thi~this is.. Wow, grand pabbie was right.. My power is indeed growing.. Can't wait to show this to Anna.. She would never expect this, let's test the limit and breakthrough!" Elsa focused, summoning all the concentration she can muster.

"Lets try this again, here we go, one.. Two… three.." her eyes turned blue then white again, she tried blasting the mirror again, this time two white beams emerged upon impact turned the ice into snow, deciding to push it further she raised the intensity of the beams, within a minute the whole bathroom was now filled with snow.

"This newfound power is most enjoyable! Lets try melting the snow." the Snowqueen retuned her beams to melt the snow, but instead it burned the snow causing it to instantly vanished into the air.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but it would do, The time~ what's the time now?" she looked at the clock, she had ten minutes left before breakfast starts.

"Seven-fifty already? Better get moving quick!" Elsa raced to get dressed, in front of the mirror, she transformed her simple blue dress into her icy dark blue dress, changing her sleeves from grey to light blue, while changing her transparent cape, into a less transparent cape with a giant snowflake in the middle of her cape. She made her final adjustments to her outfit, opening the window the eagle bid her farewell before setting off hunting for food, she knew it will return late so left it opened hoping no more stray birds would pop in for a visit, she walked out of the door, taking along her mobile with her in case of emergencies.

"Where is Anna? Hmm. She must still be asleep, without Kai she might sleep for the entire day, here we are Sirius, take a seat the chefs should be serving the food shorty, I need to wake up Anna before she decides to sleeps the whole day." before he could even say a word, Nadia raced towards the hallway missing whom now approached the entrance of the dining hall.

"Good Morning Supreme Commander Sirius! You are right on time, I trust you slept well last night?" asked Elsa curiously, she wave her hand commanding the servants to serve their food.

"Your Majesty, you are looking fresh this morning and I slept quite well, probably the best sleep I had in ages after travelling abroad to many countries meeting many different generals from other countries like US, France, China, Singapore and many more countries."

"You travel abroad? What's the nature of your business there?"

"Military strategies, sometimes about politics. My job is to supervise how the other armies conduct their tactics, correct them till they get it right if not they will keep doing it over and over even if takes a hundredth time to master it. I expect nothing less than perfection."

"For the most parts its the generals not the soldiers whom are the root of the problem, they get in the way due to their pride, ignorance and self-centeredness. These leaders are the cause of their downfall if they can't get their tactics right, the whole nation would be in grave danger. One of the hardest part of my job is removing them from power without offending their men." he sighed, the servants now placed the food in front of them, including the a glass of orange juice. Queen Elsa listened to every word he spoked concluding he was not just a supreme commander in title, but also in experience further affirming she had made the right decision, her trust in him grew slightly.

"Join me?"

"Thank you! You may continue.." said Elsa, noting his etiquette.

"My Queen, if I inquire what is the plan for today?"

"We will start small, first you are going to disable the spy satellite above my kingdom, from there I want you to gain control over the other satellites across Norway and Sweden, I need to know how bad is the situation in both countries." Sirius choked on his orange juice.

"Cough, cough!" Elsa wanted to get off from her seat to help him, but chose not to instead staying seated waiting for him to relieve himself.

"Are you feeling better Commander?" asked Elsa, a little concerned.

"I…am… thanks… yet I must tell you.. Cough.. There are some complications in realigning the satellite, if we are caught trying to tamper with it.. I might lose my job within NATO and you will be…be… charged with sabotage, I believe you are aware its a serious crime. The United Nations will beyond a doubt slap your kingdom with santions~"

"Thats where you come in, YOU are going to take full control of that peeping tom and feed it false information since you have the full backing of NATO including the allied nations, they trust you don't they? Use it to your advantage!" smirking very confidently.

"Excellent plan your Majesty! I will get it done right away, none will suspect I am behind it.. They would shrug it off as a minor malfunction or not notice altogether. The last maintenance for one spy satellite I remembered was so many years ago!" he laughed, Elsa giggled momentarily.

"Commander? Do you~" her mobile began to ring multiple times, she unlocked it to her seeing email after email appearring before her eyes, it was so fast she lost track of how were there.

"So many of them.. My plan worked! Numerous corporations, big companies and even.. Whoa.. The President of the United States sent me a email personally stating he is willing to pay billions for ice? Thats~thats amazing, he is not alone, many more are doing the same.. Commander this is Great News! With billions I can do so many things, yet what to spend first?"

"Your Majesty! I can't say how much I am very happy for you! If I may, you should spend on building up your military and defenses. They are your first line of defense against any foreign treat specially against the threat of the russians."

Federick now adjusted his helmet, facemask and body armor, disguised as the Norwegian Special Forces, he and his team landed right in front of the Norweigan Government building, they departed from their Hind helicopter swiftly making their way into the building locking it down, with his secondary team doing the with Swedish, they rushed all the way to the both conference rooms, the Prime Ministers, Members of Parliement, including the royal families all were there discussing the existence of Arendelle, they burst in shouting.

"DEATH TO THE CORRUPT CAPITIALISTS!" spraying them with bullets, killing every single of them, none of them escape, they made sure everyone was dead, those who were still alive receive a shot to the head.

"The Capitialists are dead! What should we do now?" asked his fellow team member.

"Get the camera working, we will broadcast this to the people informing tghem what took place here, once they are aware, true freedom can begin!"

"Citizens of Norway and Swedan! The governments that once exploited you are now dead, their bodies stain the floor with their corrupt blood, no longer shall this vermin pester you again, the power they are now wielded we gave it to you, The People! Live the way you see fit! Let none stop you! Let true freedom begin!"

"So now what do we do?" Federick picked up the Ipad next to the body of the dead member of parliament swiping away the dirt, seeing the kingdom of Arendelle, zooming it taking a closer look, gathering all the information he could, including the blueprints of the castle itself, one last obstacle to take care before returning to base.

"Tell the men to pack up, we head to Arendelle and eliminate the Queen and complete our mission." they soon left Norway seeing the people rioting most of them breaking into department stores stealing multiple items from phones, tablets, even clothes, the police came in full force trying to stop them, yet he knew they won't win against the waves of endless mobs coming at them, he smiled looking towards the horizon.

"Anna, Anna.. Wakey! Wakey! It's daybreaky!" said Nadia, gently shaking her sister prompting her to wake up, her eyes open wide looking at the time it was already nine-thirty to her surprise.

"I overslept again! Please tell me.. There is still breakfast.. So~so hungry!" Nadia giggled.

"Ha! Not to worry, the chefs are probably holding on to your food, if you are hungry.. We can always order the Macdonald's breakfast. I heard its pretty good!" Anna got down from bed drawing the curtains, she noticed two black objects in the distance heading straight for them.

"Nadia? Is Elsa expecting any guests today? There are two odd-looking helicopters coming straight for us." Nadia stared at her sister in confusion, today was sunday there werent suppose to be anyone visiting the castle. She took a closer look, using her eagle sight she realised those were two black Hinds attack helicopters, the first Hind shot a missile aimed at them.

"ANNA! GET DOWN NOW!" they hugged the floor just in time before the missile destroyed the window with pieces of shattered glass scattering across the room. The royal guards burst into the room firing a rocket at the Hind, narrowly missing it ignored them flying off in different direction.

"Guards! Take Princess Anna to safety, I want this Castle locked down immediately, and get our Anti-Air defenses working Now!"

"Nadia, I can help! Just get me a weapon I can~"

"Now is not the time for heroics Anna! These are well-trained terrorists we are dealing with, they will cut you to ribbons given the chance, with those gunships out there I need you to follow the royal guards to safety.. I will deal with these terrorists myself! They will regret setting foot here!"

"Fine~" she answer reluctantly, following the three royal guards.

The Hind soon came back this time with the intention of finishing her off, but Nadia was prepared its chaingun rotating, Nadia ran out of the room running as fast as she could, with armor piercing bullets only a mere inches away from her, the bullets pierced through the walls like knife cutting through butter, within a minute the chaingun stopped the constant firing caused it to jammed. Seeing her chance, she boldly stood in front of the gunship.

"Do you want to know what happens when you mess with Nature?!" her hands ignited with emerald green fire.

"Pilot shot her Now!" yelled the copilot.

"The chaingun is jammed, the system is not responding!" Nadia unleashed a powerful emerald beam destroying engine powering the rotor blades, black smoke can be seen coming from the helicopter as it crashed within the gardens.

"Your Highness we will head for the under~" Anna turned punching the first guard on the head, she knocked the second in the stomach, finally knocking the third to ground, taking his weapon from him knocked him hard on the head rendering all three of them unconscious.

"Sorry but I can't sit on the sidelines knowing my sister is in danger, now how do we use this thing.. Ugh! You are heavier than you look.. Must.. Turn.. The.. Safety.. Off!" she held the Steyr AUG in her arms, struggling to keep it from falling, she finally turned the safety off just in the nick of time shooting blindly at three incoming terrorists on their kneecaps, they fell to the ground incapacitated, seeing the opportunity she disarmed them kicking away their AK-47s away from them.

"All three of you are going to tell me here and now why are attacking us! Start talking NOW!"

"You are threat to freedom! We the Global Liberty Army will never stop till we rid the world of tyrants like you.. You and your irk deserve to~" the terrorist felt something hit him hard knocking him unconscious.

"More stupid threats, AHH~ANNA? What are you~ Care to explain what are you doing with that rifle? Let me guess.. You shot them didn't you?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"In self defense, this thing is just heavy.. How do you hold this thing?" Nadia approached Anna taking the weapon from her, she showed the princess the right way to wield the weapon.

"This is how you do.. And this is how you disarm someone." Nadia swiftly turned shot the terrorist at his right wrist, dropping his pistol he yelled in pain.

"We should stay here till more guards come~ Wait.. You knocked them out didn't you?" Anna smiled innocently while Nadia rolled her eyes, using her powers roots began to hold them firmly into the ground making sure they could not escape.

"What is that sound?" asked Elsa, staring at the window as the Hind moved in ready for the kill. Sirius seeing he had seconds to react removed his gloves, the light glowed brightly in his right hand blindly the pilot, the Hind moved off. Elsa turned to see his eyes glowing radiantly.

"Commander Sirius~ you~you have powers~ too?" He didnt waste a minute, the Hind will soon be back.

"Queen Elsa! I will explain everything later! Right now we must get you to safety. The future of Arendelle~"

"The future of Arendelle will be lost if their queen does not stand here and deal with this threat! We will deal with them now.. When that Hind comes back we will~" The Hind did came back, only this time the Icequeen was ready, Elsa blasted its chaingun along with its rocket pods, as a last resort the gunship charged forward its final attempt to execute her, Elsa raised both hands blasted it with two powerful ice beams from her eyes, freezing the rotor blades causing it to crashed into the ground.

"Your Majesty we~" five royal guards burst in too late to be of any help.

"Pry this cockpit open now! I want to know who is responsible for this audacious attack on our own soil." they did it immediately, however the window refuse to barge, so they shot it instead after many rounds, the window shattered revealing one dead copilot and a familiar face the Supreme Commander instantly recognized.

"Federick Wild! He is one of the leaders of the Global Liberty Army! We should interrogate him, I will send him back to NATO to~"

"No! He stays here in Arendelle! Guards! Throw him in a dark cell, when he wakes up, tie him to the ceiling, hang him upside down until he talks!" They nodded, dragging him out of the room.

"Queen Elsa! We are getting reports of chaos in both Norway and Sweden, their leaders are dead including members of the royal family. What should we do?" Queen Elsa thought hard, she knew there was one solution to this crisis.

"Take me to Olso! This time go fast and I mean really fast!" Sirius questioned her decision wondering what was the purpose behind it, nevertheless he obeyed, within minutes they reached the Super Commanche, Elsa prepared herself this was the moment everything she knew was about to change. Within an hour they reached Olso, seeing many buildings on fire the people were looting everything they could get their hands on, the Norweigan Army was called in to quell the chaos Elsa knew one thing anarchy would soon rise if no one stopped them. Everyone was to busy to noticed the Super Commanche right up to the point when it landed, The Queen departed from the cockpit using her power she made a platform, standing on it she made her speech.

"CITIZENS OF NORWAY AND SWEDEN! YOU HAVE WITNESS TO THE TERRIBLE ATROCITY COMMITTED BY THE MURDEROUS GROUP KNOWN AS THE GLOBAL LIBERTY ARMY! THEY CLAIMED TO REPRESENT FREEDOM BUT THEY ARE IN FACT AGENTS OF CHAOS AND DISORDER! YOUR LEADERS ARE DEAD BUT FROM NOW I WILL LEAD YOU! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD BOTH NORWAY AND SWEDEN WILL BECOME ONE WITH ARENDELLE! TOGETHER WE SHALL BUILD A NEW WORLD TOGETHER AS ONE NATION! WHO WILL JOIN ME IN THIS GRAND UNDERTAKING?"

"I Will! Hail Queen Elsa! Long Live the Queen! To you I pledge my allegiance!"

"We Will JOIN YOU! Hail Queen Elsa! Long live our Queen!"

"We serve Queen Elsa! May she rule and reign forever!"

The whole crowd went on their knees pledging their allegiance to their new Queen, from this day on the countries known as Norway and Swedan were no more, replaced by a new name, Arendral with its new capital as Arendelle, Elsa changed the constituiton monarchy to absolutely monarchary giving her absolute control over everything from the military, police, transportation, banks and so much more the world soon turned its eyes to the once small kingdom to the now rising power. The Snowqueen now planned her next move.


	6. Chapter 6 The Artifact

" _ **Phew! this chapter was not easy to write warning minor character death here, just to let you know early, but someone coming after her is going to be much better, with a unique and interesting backstory too, so sit back relax and enjoy this chapter, do leave review, like or follow if you enjoy this story, hold on to your seats the chapter coming after this will be a blast, trust me!"**_

 **Chapter 6 The Artifact.**

 _"Thats not possible!" -Queen Elsa._

Seven months passed, Queen Elsa spend most of her time meeting and appointing new governors and new ministers to oversee the needs of her people, Anna would pass by less frequently seeing her rarely than before knowing how precious time was, she tried to pretend to be interested in what her older sister was doing, Elsa seeing through her facade welcomed it wanting to see how long she could keep it before she eventually gave up. However she knew her sister too well to know she will give up too easily Elsa smiled to herself seeing Anna eyes dozed off halfway reading the email from the prime minister of United Kingdom.

"Anna.. Anna, wakey wakey sleepyhead.." rubbing her shoulder gently, Anna steadily opened her eyes seeing her older sister smiling at her pure white teeth now showing.

"Uhh.. Elsa? Whatzzz.. What.. Time.. Is.. It.. Are.. We.. Still~"

"We are Anna.. Wait a minute.. Your eyes, they are a bloodshot, are you keeping something from me?" Anna turned her head sideways before turning back to Elsa, a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Well Errrrmmmmm.. Hey! Look! A Snow Angel!" shouted Anna, running out of the room.

"What? Where?" Elsa turned to see the fjord, the bright sunlight shone without any clouds in sight but there was no sight of any snow angel except for a few helicopters and ships coming in.

"Anna.. There is.. No~" The Queen turned back realising Anna was gone, mentally slapped herself for falling for that silly joke, Elsa rosed from her seat her icy blue cape crumpled from the hours walking around the castle. Elsa at first thought of finding her sister through the security cameras, with hidden chainguns spread out all throughout the castle, after the attack security was greatly increased even fortifying the castle defenses with the latest anti-aircraft missiles.

"Anna, where could you have gone to? If we are playing hide and seek.. Then lets begin, ready or not here I come, where ever you are hiding Anna I am going to find you." Anna closed the door behind her, opening her wardrobe pulling aside her clothes, she hid herself behind her clothes pulling her together concealing herself.

"Elsa, you will never find me here, the castle is a big place.. Find me if you can sister." Anna heard the door opened hearing a particular sound she was familiar with, each step was delicate and gentle with a elegance only one person can do.

"Anna? Are.. You in here? You… well what a messy girl you are Anna! I wonder how many more times do I have remind to tidy up your bed, what a pity Anna.. I almost wanted to give you some chocolates from Royce, seems I might to reconsider my decision." Anna gently pushed the door seeing who it was, seeing Nadia tidying up her bed and pillows, the dust entered into her nose promoting her nose to sniff.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! CHEEWW!" the sound did not go unnoticed, Nadia heard it turning to see the wardrobe which was not fully close, proceeded to close it.

"Well look what I found! What are you doing in here Anna? Hiding in a closet are we.. Really Anna, who are you hiding from? The Boogeyman?" laughed Nadia, dusting the dirt off her sister tidying her up.

"Boogeyman? He better watch out! Nadia what are you doing here?" asked Anna, with a questionable look on her face.

"I have been looking for you Anna, if you would join me for high tea that will be great, talking to treeman gets boring after they keep saying the same thing over and over again, so what do you say?"

"I Love Too! Lets go~" Before any of them could move, there was a knock on the door, they both knew who it was, they also knew only one person knock in a particular style.

"I have to hide, quick help me hide under the bed, if she asks tell her I am not here.." Nadia wondered what her sister was up to, the knocking persisted.

"Whats going on Anna, I hoped you have not broken something again, if you do I recommend you own up to it."

"Well erm, it's not that.. Elsa wants me too~" The knocking became much stronger, they both could hear the doorknob turning.

"Anna? I know you are in there, do you want to build a snowman let's spend the evening doing that, we can have ice cream, banana splits and eat some chocolates cakes, I have ordered your favourites, come on Anna you know you want to." Anna almost succumb to the temptation, she wanted it but resisted it. The door opened, Elsa walked expecting to find Anna instead found Nadia standing her bed.

"Nadia! Have you seen Anna anywhere? She has not been getting enough sleep lately."

"Nope you might have missed her, maybe she might have gone out of the castle probably to buy new clothes she has been complaining that she has been wearing the same clothes like forever." Elsa giggled, hardly buying it.

"Buying new clothes thats new, she hardly has time to go shopping least of all.. The time.. To eat.. Chocolates!" said Elsa opening the wardrobe.

"Not in here isn't she? Like I said she could have~" Elsa picked up her mobile, unlocking the pattern was easy to figure, who else can she ever love more than her older sister.

"Anna forgot to take her mobile with her, I don't think she would mind if I browse through her phone, let's see photos of her and Kristoff, this is most interesting a photo of a golden tennis ball with multiple inscriptions on it, what might this be~"

"Anna has been in my room? Alright Anna come out! The game is up.." Anna came out from underneath the bed, dusting herself up with Nadia glaring at her.

"This is not the first time I am telling you so I will make this clear, stay out of my room or the next time my Treeman will throw you out!" warned Nadia.

"Excuse me? I was walking to your room, mind you your door was not close, when I sneaked in, that artefact was glowing even floating in midair.. If you are trying to keep secrets now would be a good time to tell me what you are hiding."

"My stuff my business, you have no right to know what you shouldn't know, the next time I catch you, I am gonna~" Elsa threw two snowballs at both of them.

"Stop this both of you! You two are acting like two children! Nadia if you want privacy locked your door so no one can get into your room, and you Anna, stop sneaking into her room, do you both understand me?" said Elsa folding her arms.

"Fine!" said Nadia stomping off slamming the door behind her, reaching her room taking out the artefact, letting out a deep sigh she ponder what to do with it, months she tried to decipher it yet with little to no success, there was one clue she missed out. Nadia took a closer look, she recognise sign back in the days when her parents crafted powerful she would steal a book on inscriptions.

"Life who has birthed forth into this world, a sacrifice of the chosen one will bring forth this Life eternal."

"Is that it? There has to be more.. Some fresh air is needed better take this artefact with me in case Anna decides to pay an unofficial visit to my room again, not this time Anna." Nadia locked the door behind her, walking into the courtyard, seeing Sirius fixing his Super Commanche with multiple tools all over the place, walked over to greet him.

"Good Morning Sirius! You seem pretty busy, what are you doing?" Sirius noticed her, insert the new hardware into the main central processing unit, taking out the old one throwing it to the ground, hop down to meet her.

"Upgrading, with this new system, this gunship will be the new platform for the future since our beloved queen has ordered so many Duke Commanches from united states and buying over the companies who made them, and upgrading them is always best to stay updated in this ever changing world."

"I couldnt agree more, let's go for a ride when its finished? I do missed our little time together."

"Off course, you need only asked, just a minute I have business to attend, wait here for a few minutes I will be back before you know." the earth princess nodded, watching him vanished into the castle. All of a sudden she heard the rotor blades moving, the windows shut themselves while the engines came to life.

"What is going on here? This is not suppose to happen or was it?" The gunship lifted itself into the air, Nadia noticed its gattling cannon spinning up, at that moment she knew the gunship had gone rogue.

"Not how I want to start the day." the gattling cannon fired dozens of armour-piercing bullets coming straight for her like a miniature daggers of death, Nadia defended herself raising two trees to absorb the bullets with one bullet pierced through the bark strucked in her wrist.

"ARRRGGHHHH!" yelled Nadia, her screams was heard by Elsa and Anna. The Queen scrambled to see what was going on, to her horror the gunship was attacking her sister with rockets pounding the trees relentlessly, Elsa immediately dropped everything she was doing running as fast as she could hoping she will not be too late.

"Alright you stupid machine! Time for you to feel the power of nature!" Nadia concentrated her power, placing a shield around her, shot a beam at the gunship destroying the left side of its armanents, both rocket pods and chaingun destroyed. It's engines was also hit seeing smoke coming out.

"You are no match for the earth~~" The hidden bay doors opened, unleashing all its missiles and rockets at her, Nadia raised her hands diverting all her power to the shields, her life flashed before her very eyes, the memories of Elsa and Anna, the powers she wielded her childhood before a dozen missiles hit her as black smoke surrounded her.

"NOOOOOOO!" the gunship turned to fire its gattling cannon at her, but reacting quickly blasted it with all the rage she could muster, the gunship froze falling to the ground like a brick splitting itself in half upon impact before shattering into pieces. Elsa raced where Nadia was, blood spilled from her mouth her dress too stained of crimson blood she placed her hand behind her back helping her up.

"Elsssaaaaa? Is..*cough*, *cough* is that yoouuuuuu?"

"Yessss I amm here, just.. Just.. Relaaxxxx! I am going to… going to.. Heal.. Yooouuuuu!" Elsa placed both her hands on her sister's stomach, the wound was the size of her entire hand, her right hand glowing radiant blue noticing the wound did not heal she tried again.

"She is losing too much blood, we have to do this together, ready? Lets try again!" placing his right hand on the wound, both light and ice glowing together, however the wound still did not heal.

"Elsssaaaaa~" Elsa stared into her sister's eyes, part of her believe she can be saved however her other part knew it was only matter of time before she eventually pass on.

"Nadia. Pleaaasseeeee you can't leave me, NO! Not now.. I need you.." tears begin to flow down her eyes.

"Elsa.. You.. Can.. I believe in you.. Take care of.. *cough, *cough* of Annnaaaa while I.. Am… gone… yooouuuu.. Will… makeeee… a…. Great…Queen… my… timeeee..hasss…coommmeeeeeee…."  
"Naadiaaaa… pleeeaaaasseee hang on… you… are… going… to be alright.. Nadiaaaaa.. I can't do this.." with the last of her strength, she reached out her bloodied hand to Elsa's cheek.

"I am… losing her fast.." cried Sirius applying more of his power into the wound.

"You have.. Potential to do… good.. Prove.. To them.. You are.. Not.. What.. They say.. You are.. Prom~ise.. Me…" Nadia cough out more blood, Anna rushed towards Elsa, bending down beside her older and younger sister, tears streaming down like a river.

"I… promise.. I... Promise!" Nadia smiled at both of them, with her last breath she spoked weakly, "Goodbye.. Elsa.. Anna.. Sirius.. I had~~" her eyes closed, as her hand fell lifelessly to the ground.

"NADIA? NADIA? NOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Elsa placed her head in between her chest, her tears coming down fast like a raging waterfall, Sirius placed his hand over his eyes, covering it while weeping at the same time Anna stood there in shock, falling to her knees sobbing unable to contain it any longer, the environment around soon changed, the bright sky now clouded with black clouds the sun now hidden behind the clouds, unknown to them Nadia's blood and Elsa's tears both touched the artifact activating it, a ray of sunlight pierced the veil of the clouds, shining upon both Elsa and her sister, her body disintergrated into what look like small stars as the artifact rosed absorbing it.

"The sacrifice has been made, for a life to birth forth into this world, the chosen must willingly leave this world." Sirius and Anna soon caught on what's was happening. Before anyone of them could say a word, the artifact opened like a blooming flower, powerful light pour forth it was so bright all of them had to cover their eyes, a humanoid shape took formed, golden armored gauntlets and boots followed by the dress Nadia used to wear but it was made of pure gold, her head soon took shape similar to Elsa's only the being wore a crown shaped as the sun with five Kris~shape edges. Her braid was the same as to Elsa's but it was not blonde but pure gold, along with her unnatural radiant skin, her face fully formed with her eyes closed she stood before them, with her crimson cape with a big golden symbol of the sun formed behind her, the light receeded into her.

"Who~who are you, wha~what have you done to Nadia?" The young woman opened her eyes, Elsa saw her eyes were pure gold, her iris blazing like fire.

"I am Crown Princess Aisa! Your second~to~none twin sister, with mastery over the sun and sky! Didn't know you had a Powerful twin sister did you? SURRPRRIISSSEEE!" her voice sounded like thunder, Elsa covered her ears. Aisa tuned down her voice slightly.

"Twin sister? But.. Why didn't they tell me?" asked Elsa, Anna and Sirius stood there dumbfounded.

"Put it this way sister, they wanted to keep me trapped in this artifact, for years they planned for this, Nadia was their launchpad to greater endeavours, her rebellion against our parents caused them to look elsewhere, they knew you both would do whatever they asked, Nadia ran away, but I stayed to learn their secrets all of it, I cooperated with them, during the great war I was their preferred weapon of choice."

"Wait.. You.. What? How could you side with them!" yelled Anna.

"Anna, I wasn't finished, Elsa try to understand this, what would you have done when our parents were powerful, if you can't defeat them, you joined pretending you are own their side up to the point when you are ready to take them on." said Aisa sighing.

"Did you managed to.. Take them down?" Aisa picked up the artefact, crushing it in rage with her hand, the pieces fell to floor.

"I almost did! I neutralised mother, her power was strong, she proved almost a match for me.. Almost.. Father on the other hand was something else, we fought for an hour exchanging blow after blow, blasting each other in a titanic battle, I remember vividly every part of it, our powers tearing through the castle, windows, doors, furniture being obliterated, we fought to a stand still, until he became severely weakened by the relentless attacks I threw at him, over and over again, it came to a point when it became tiresome, I unleashed my full power at him, overwhelming his defenses, he tried fighting back like a angry lion he fought very hard, for a moment he nearly killed me, but I fought much harder with all my might, using every bit of my power including my reserve power, the mighty lion was finally brought down him to his knees, he goated me into killing him, I almost did till mother knocked me at the back of my head. Next thing I knew I was trapped in that cursed artifact." that spark Elsa's curiousity.

"How did you manage to defeat mother and father? Nadia told me they were too powerful.."

"Father and mother are not gods, they wield tremendous power like we do Elsa, they can be topple from their seat of power, as for Nadia she was right.. Up to a certain degree, to answer your question, they gave me most of their power, I was kept in absolute secrecy in my time, a great number of archmages, witches and wizards even warlocks were scarificed to empower me, mind you these were very powerful wielders of magic of that time, they got their weapon alright, they taught me everything, politics, magic including witchcraft. All this was only possible only of their alchemy when you combine both witchcraft and alchemy together, you have me.. I am the best of both worlds with that comes tremendous power."

"Catch!" yelled Anna, throwing a snowball at Aisa, not bothering to look, she raised her right hand waved, diverting it towards Elsa.

"Good try Anna, you have to try harder, that was way too easy." Anna whispered into Sirius ear, they made two snowballs each.

"You seek to challenge me in a snowball fight, I warn you it might get a tinsy winsy messy.. For the both of you.." giggled Aisa. They ignore her throwing both snowballs at her. The snowballs merely iches from Aisa's face frozed much to their surprise.

"Four snowballs? Lets multiply that by five shall we?" the snowballs split themselves in half multiplying until there was twenty snowballs, Elsa was enjoying moment of it, seeing their shocked faces, she too surprised by the level of her twin sister power, she wondered if she can reached the same level of power one day.

"Now sister! Let the real snowball fight begin! Catch!" Aisa blew the snowballs back at them, they came fast with no time to defend themselves the snowballs splattered on both their faces.

"Cold.. Cold.. Cold.. Brr.. Cold!"

"Ha! Feeling a bit chilly? Hold still Anna, I will help you get rid of the dreadful cold!" Aisa raised both hands, blasting two beams of pure sunlight, the beams hit Anna, her younger sister instantly felt warmth radiating throughout her entire body evaporating the cold.

"Ahhhh! That feels so much better! Once more! Again! Again!"

"One more Anna and no more, too much sunlight is not good for you, if you didn't know it." Aisa blasted her once more, only with less power than the first. Anna felt the power swelling within her, she felt over the moon and she wanted more of it.

"Your Majesties! If I may, I do believe its time for lunch, Queen Elsa, may I have a word with you please.. Alone." said Sirius, Elsa noticed his tone had changed.

"*Burp* whoops! Seems my stomach agrees with you handsome, race you to the dinning hall Anna, last one there eats a bowl of salad!" before Anna could say a word, Aisa sprinted towards the castle door, Anna ran attemping to catch up with her leaving Sirius and Elsa alone.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Sirius? Do feel free to speak your mind." Sirius montioned for her to walk with him.

"Your twin sister, she is powerful.. Maybe a bit too powerful, you have seen what she can do but I suspect this is just the beginning there is definitely more she can do, she is just not letting us see it, no, not yet."

"She is my twin sister I have leverage over her as Queen and her elder sister, beams of sunlight are nothing to be worried about, however I do share your concern, now about your super commanche.. How did it act on its own? Its not possible." asked Elsa, with a questionable look written all over her face.

"I need to take a closer look, the possibility of it is slim, whoever supplied the hardware might have overlooked it, again back to your sister, how she survive being trapped in the artefact is defies all explanation, a miracle if you may, otherwise you still need to be careful you still don't know her, she may not be what might you think she is." now within the castle, Elsa thought about his words which made sense.

"Lets give her time to prove… Ohh wow!"

"Indeed.. Wow!" Now in front of dinning they both saw five servants behind her twin sister, with five plates of Lamb bones stack on top of each other, another five empty plates, Anna was too busy gulping a whole tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chips to notice them.

"Why are you standing there like statues? Asked Aisa. Come join us this steak is good, so is this wine! ANOTHER!" she tossed the wine glass to floor, it smashed with a loud noise.

"Aisa stop smashing the wine glass, they are expansive! Just how many plates of lamb chops and steaks did you consume?" Elsa waved her hand motioning one of the servants to cleaned the mess which they obeyed.

"Five lamb chops! And Five Steaks! This is my sixth! Must say this steak is much better than the one back at my day~" Both Sirius eyes and Elsa's widen in shock.

"Five of each? What? How did you~"

"My dear Elsa when you are at your Prime like I am, you will need this amount of food, drinks and desserts to sustain you, the power I wield demands it there is no way around it, back in my day this is the strict diet our parents impose on me, now I know why, Servants get me two bottles of the finest wine, Now!"

"Anna! Stop eating the ice cream like there is no tomorrow.." Anna roll her eyes, finishing every bit of it.

"Hmm! That was delicious, for some reason I am full, so what would you like to do now Elsa?" asked Anna in anticipation.

"I have meetings later with governors, my emails have most likely skyrocketed by now, we can do something fun later when I am done." Anna sighed in disapproval, Elsa turned her attention back to Aisa.

"So Elsa, what have you been doing while I was away? Anything interesting happened?"

"Well I have united the former countries of Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Iceland and Greenland into one nation! Arendral, everything they once owe belongs to me, there is still much to do." Aisa nodded, clearly unimpressed by her older sister accomplishment.

"Thats nice Elsa, but our parents did that, have you thought of expanding your horizens? Fun fact we nearly had Russia at our bootheel, although that unfortunate event stole victory from our grasp, we nearly reached Moscow, so close." Aisa finished the last of the ribeye steak, wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Expanding? I am not sure why or is there any need for such thing, Arendral is big enough as it is, don't get me started on the mountains of paperwork and relentless emails.."

"Thats easy get your handsome friend over there to help you, he looks more than capable to handle it, make use of him Elsa!"

Half the day soon passed, Gerda the head servant snucked into Elsa's office with a thumb drive in her hand, checking if the coast was cleared, she opened the door, seeing Elsa was not there, she activated her computer, typing in her password unlocking the computer, placed the thumb drive into the central processing unit. She started downloading restricted files, from military hardware, top secret technology Elsa had secretly been working on, intelligence and funds.

"For the glory of Russia! With this Russia will be surpreme once more!" Gerda was focused on her task, she failed to noticed both Elsa and Aisa standing beside her at the doorway.

"Gerda?! What are you DOING?" demanded Elsa, seeing her files being downloaded, a wave of anger and shock came over her.

"Your Majesty I can explain.. It's not what it looks like~" Gerda, reached for her pocket pulling out her Smith and Wesson's five hundred pistol straight at the two royals, threatening to pull the trigger, Gerda's eyes focused on them like a wild animal waiting to strike, knowing she was caught, she was very willing to take them both with her.


	7. Chapter 7 Family Secrets

**_Hey Guys! I am back! My apologies if I took too long, having a viral flu is not deal with, especially when you have spend a few nights in bed trying to get some sleep, but here is chapter 7 with something special you will soon find, this chapter was very exciting to write, even I had fun reading it too, so enjoy reading it! Leave a Like, Follow or Review if you enjoy reading the story. More to come soon._**

 _"I am so much more than you think I am." -Supreme Commander Sirius._

 **Chapter 7 Family Secrets.**

Gerda stared at the computer screen the download was now at thirty percent, it was taking too long than she had expected, both Elsa and Aisa noticed her palms were sweating, Aisa came out with a plan, the head servant swing her head back and forth to ensure they didn't make any sudden movements, Aisa motioned to Elsa with her eyes, first looking at the floor then towards Gerda. At first Elsa questioned her motives however she comprehended what was her twin sister's plan.

"Gerda? Why are you doing this? Was it the money they offer you much more than your loyality to me?" asked Elsa, baiting her, the head servant turned to answer her.

"The Russians made me see the truth, they offered more money enough for me to retire, all I have to do was is to steal your secrets, you made this too easy your majesty, You are nothing but a monster, I saw what you did to your sister that day, you tried to bury it but we both know it was only a matter of time before the truth got out right?"

"Gerda! You are telling me, you are SELLING ME OUT FOR MONEY?!" Yelled Elsa, the head servant fired her pistol, Aisa seeing her chance froze the bullet barely a few inches from her sister's forehead Elsa immediately wave her hand disarming her.

"You will NEVER take me alive! Like your father, you will KILL US ALL! And I will not allow that!" Gerda charged at her like mad tiger, grabbing Elsa at her stomach knocking her down, taking her out dagger to kill her, Aisa reacted instantly sinking her razor-sharp armored fingers into the head servants waist tossing her into the wall.

"You Will die for that! Monsters like you deserve~~" Aisa lifted her right hand, slamming her into the opposite end of the wall, Elsa rushed to remove the thumb drive from her central processing unit, Aisa steered her to the middle of the room lifting her upwards violently slammed her into the ceiling five times.

"Aisa! That's enough! We need to know who is behind this!"

"Fine!" said Aisa, lowering her hand Gerda came crashing down to the floor, her backbone cracked yelled in pain. Elsa paid no attention to her pain, she only was ted answers.

"Gerda! If you try anything or even if so much attempt to harm my sister again, you will endure excruciating pain so much so you Will wished for me to end your miserable life, get that through your thick skull!" shouted Aisa her eyes thundered with lightning.

"I.. I.. Can't move.. What's happening?"

"You are glued to the ground, the very gravity which allows you to move freely is now, your Enemy! Now you will answer every single question truthfully, if you lie! Your bones will crack like a toothpick you wouldn't want to experience that would you? Elsa, let's begin!"

"Who is behind this? What does Russia want? Speak!" demanded Elsa.

"Your majesty you are so naive, you are so clueless to the hidden enemies all around you thinking you are safe in this castle, let me tell you are not! The Hind attack on the castle was a mere distraction, you were incapable of stopping it just like what's about to happen next, oh you are going love this!"

"What?! That makes no sense! Tell me what is~"

"Do not worry, you will see it soon.. Soon enough, the pieces are coming together to form the grand masterpiece and you.. You get the front.. Row.. Seat!" suddenly without warning Gerda took out her spare pistol and shot her right arm.

"ARGHHHH!"

Aisa smacked the gun away before she could fire another shot, slam her armored foot on her chest breaking her rib cage, her eyes unleashed two powerful sun beams at her shoulders piercing through her clothes easily, the head servant yelling in pain, Aisa kneel swung her hands began to beat her senselessly also viciously punch after punch, Gerda's head swinging to the left and right, spilling out blood, finally she lifted her up ready to deal the killing blow.

"Now! For your just punishment!" Aisa eyes glowed radiantly, two immensely powerful beams emerged from her eyes, burned through Gerda's eyes, yelling in pain but the crown princess did not relent instead intensify the beams further piercing through the eyes into the brain instantly killing her, she released the dead servant from her grip, her body lifeless dropped to floor. Aisa rushed towards Elsa seeing the wound, there was only one way to remove it.

"Elsa, I need you to be strong, this is going to hurt momentarily." Aisa placed her right above her sister's right hand, the bullet started to come out however not without hurting Elsa.

"UGGHHHHH!"

"You are alright Elsa! I just need to heal the wound you should not feel any more pain after this." Aisa placed her right hand on the wound, healing it as sunlight radianted from her sister's palm, she felt a comforting feeling washed over her, calming her anxiety, she took a deep breath watching the wound healing itself.

"That feels so much better… is Gerda?" looking at her lifeless body.

"She dead, she won't trouble us any longer, we can~"

"You.. Killed her? We could have just imprison her for life! Why did you?!"

"Imprison her? Then what, accuse Russia of spying? Don't be ridicious sister, they will outright deny it, and she might break out and assassinate you, believe me she is much better off dead than being a security risk." the Queen was not convinced.

"Killing is still wrong, you should know that by now, she was helpless the moment you disarmed her, you even beat her senseless! What in the world is wrong with you?!" yelled Elsa.

"Let me tell you something, I have fought in many battles, interrogated, tortured and killed numerous soldiers, commanders, generals, political prisoners, nobles, servants, woman and children, do you think.. I am proud of it?! What you saw tonight was mercy killing! Back in my day I did those things on a regular basis, you are so fortunate Elsa, Fortunate enough not to witness those cruel acts done by me, see unlike you I am pragmatic I do it because it needed to be done, call me a monster if you like, because I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!" Elsa having none of this stood up, giving her sister a death glare. Aisa's body began to radiate, her skin glow brightly like the sun.

"You want to fight me?! Do not forget I am at my PRIME! You better wipe that glare off your face sister! OR I WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH IT!" Elsa infuriated, shift herself into attack position, the same position when the two thugs attacked her at her ice palace.

"Not if I wipe it with YOURS!" Aisa roared, immediately blasting her sister with two powerful sun beams, barely had time to react, Elsa fired her ice beams, the two beams collided, she pour in more power into her beams but found herself sweating.

"Elsa, you are outclassed and outmatched! You are already sweating!" Elsa felt the beams getting closer, she focused more of power pushing them back, thinking quickly she dashed to the left, raise her hands quickly shooting multiple snowballs at her sister. Freezing both her sister's hands, she finally froze her sister with a blast of ice, her body immobilised, subduing her.

"Who is the better combatant now Sister?" asked Elsa, walking triumphantly.

"Hmph! You are so stupid to think you have won!" Elsa noticed Aisa's hand begin to move within the ice, her hands shining as it got brighter and brighter, the ice creaked until it broke. It didn't take long for her to shatter the rest of the ice.

"What? Thats.. That's not possible!"

"Oh Elsa! I fought father to a standstill, what are you compare to him? That's right, you are NOTHING! I AM THE EMBODIMENT OF THE SUN AND SKY ITSELF!"

Without warning Aisa flew towards her, knocking her off her feet, before Elsa could get up, Aisa raised her right hand, turning it into a fist, punched her hard. The floor collapsed beneath them, falling all the way down to the ballroom, barely a few inches from the floor, Aisa hand glowed punched her harder in the stomach, the Queen flew straight into the wall.

"See I told you sister! You are not a match for me! Did you seriously think you could have defeated me?! Fat chance!" Aisa turned to walk away, but felt someone coming out of the wall.

"WE ARE NOT DONE YET!" shouted Elsa, coming out wiping the blood from her mouth, her wounds began healing slowly, her eyes shone brilliant blue light, ice soon formed on the ceilings, walls and doors. This time Elsa didn't wait, she dashed towards her sister punching her repeatedly in her stomach, Aisa teleported to the opposite of the ballroom.

"Finally a worthy challenge!" spitting out the blood from her mouth, wasted no time, conjured ten fireballs the size of a football, directed them at Elsa, however the Queen froze each one of them effortlessly.

"Not bad Sister! Get a load of this!" Aisa struck the ground, three constructs emerged resembling marshmallow only a feet larger, their bodies burning with intense heat enough to melt metal itself, they charged at her, the first swung his fist at her, Elsa grab his fiery hand catching by surprise, threw him into the wall. The creature pulled himself from the wall, enraged roared in anger.

"Snowqueen, going to pay for this!" an giant fiery axe formed in his hand, attempt to land a blow on her, Elsa ducked, seizing the opportunity raised both her hands, unleashed her power on him, freezing frozen solid. Aisa could not believe her eyes, it took an entire armies to bring one fire golem down, her sister took him out within a short period of time.

"You idiots! Don't just stand there! Go GET HER NOW!" commanded Aisa, her hands trembling.

"Yes mother!" they charged at her, the second one attempted to smash her with his fist, Elea denied that chance, a very powerful ice beam emerged from her chest, the beam hit him going through his chest, she finished him off with her optic beams from her eyes, the fire golem yelled in pain.

"ATTACK HER!" the third fire golem, attempted to blast her, the fire beam hit her, however to their amazement, Elsa had a ice shield all around her, further enraging her, Aisa saw the blood rage in her eyes, it was unlike anything she had ever seen, she knew the feeling too well, this was not the Snowqueen she knew, but the Icequeen at her best or even she would dare imagine her equal. Elsa wave her hand knocking the third golem back a few steps, conjured an exceptionally bright blue orb three times the size of a soccerball, with both her hands threw it at him, the orb hit him extinguishing all the flames disintegrating him.

"You have NOT won yet! Do you hear me?!" Aisa charged, attempting to knock her out, but this time Elsa was ready, timing it right, she punched her sister with all her might, Aisa fell back slammed herself into the throne, she roared throwing it at the Icequeen, Elsa grabbed it, threw it twice as hard back at her, Aisa shocked, lost her concentration as the throne slam right into her. Aias rosed from the wreckage, realised she was bleeding from the splitters on her shoulders. Ignoring them she was more determined to win even if it means fightning her sister to the death.

"I RATHER DIE THAN SURRENDER TO YOU! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! RAAARRRRR!"

Aisa unleashed the full might of her powers, fiery meteors came down, numerous fiery arrows appeared, intending on ending her sister by any means, Elsa dodge the fiery meteors, while dispatching the fiery arrows. It was now her turn, the Icequeen brought the ceiling of icicles down upon her sister, Aisa barely dogde it as one of icicles struck her left shoulder, yelling in pain as two more icicles struck both her boots.

"I WILL FINISH YOU!" a huge sun appearred above her, Aisa poured everything in her hands, Elsa anticipated her move did the same, this was their last strike, Aisa blasted her sister one final time all her immense power into that blast, Elsa did the same thing, knowing her sister will not surrender she will force her to surrender.

Supreme Commander Sirius awoke from bed, feeling something was wrong, he put his suit, dashed to the Queen's room, finding a huge hole in her room, he jumped into hole. He turned to see two extremely powerful beams on both sides heading straight for him, like a bullet train suddenly he had a vision of the outcome of what will happen even who were the true targets. Seeing he might not make it, he made the choice, transformed into his true form as the two beams struck him.

"Crown Princess Aisa! Queen ELSA! DON'T LET YOUR EMOTIONS CONSUME YOU!" abosrbing the full power of their beams. Elsa snapped out of the blood rage so did Aisa, immediately ceased their assault, but it was far too late, Sirius severely weakened. Collapse to the floor, Aisa stunned by what she saw, fell to her knees.

"SIRIUS!" Cried Elsa, running towards him holding his head up, seeing him for he really was a being of pure glorious white light.

"Please… don't die… No! Not~~now~~ Ple~ase…" Sirius smiled weakly, slipping into unconsciousness.

"He is...a~" stuttered Aisa, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Guards! Guards! They slammed the door opened, running towards their Queen."

"Prepare my helicopter for take off immediately!" ordered Queen Elsa.

"Right away your majesty!" they replied, within in a few minutes they were in the air, Both sisters noticed the light was fading from him, Elsa placed her hand upon his forehead, feeling both hot and cold at the at the time.

"He is fading! Pilot! Full speed ahead! Get us there quick!"

"Yes your Majesty!" within fifteen minutes they reached the trolls den, landing in the middle of the den, both Aisa and Elsa carried him, placing him gently on the rocky ground.

"Somebody help!" Elsa cried, the rocks began to move, one by one revealing themselves, grand Pabbie show came among them, seeing the being of pure light, he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Your Majesties, he is going to be fine, however you are lucky he could survive such power, but there is something you should know.. He is not what you think he is~" they both looked at each other, surprised at what he said before turning back to him.

"What do you... Mean?" asked Elsa, Sirius soon regan consciousness reverting back into his human form.

"It will be best that I explain it myself, do believe in gods?"

"Gods? Yes, our parents taught us gods do exists, but they are a myth.. A fairy tale to be dismissed as such.." Sirius sighed.

"Your parents have indeed cause more damage than I thought, allow me to explain, there are gods, in the very far edges of the cosmos themselves we existed way before anything or anyone was created, this however this is just the basic, I will explained everything when we get back to the castle, now if you kindly step within the circle."

"What circle?" Sirius pointed to the glowing white circle below them, they step cautiously within the circle, just as the heavens opened and a great pillar of white light poured down teleporting them instantaneously back to the castle. They reappeared at Elsa's former room, Elsa remembered this room too well, it was the same room where Anna asked if she wanted to build a snowman.

"Alright… I will leave the both of you alone, its getting late, I need my beauty sleep." yawn Aisa, walking out of the door. Queen Elsa starred into his eyes, her curiosity now deepened but also raised her guard.

"Why did you keep this from me? Is there anything I need to know, or should I assume there are more secrets you are hiding from me?" crossing her arms.

"Queen Elsa, first and foremost.. I am not a god, but the primordial God of Light! The only thing that sets me apart from the other gods is I was send to earth to live as a mortal, by the Supreme Lord then when the time was right, at the right age. He gave me back my powers, the reason I was able to absorb both your and your sister's powers is due to the vast limitless power I wield. However here on earth I am quite limited to how much I can use my powers." Elsa raised an eyebrow, his words bewildered her.

"What exactly are you… A god or a man? Asked Elsa.

"I am fully man, and fully god, both in one package. Thats the reason I stand out from my fellow gods.. They don't see humanity the way as I do, I have been through much pain, suffering joy, sorrow you named it I have experience it." his words stunned her for a moment, unfolding her arms. She took a hard look into his eyes before regaining her composure.

"Al~alright~~Why~here? Why did you come down all the way from the heavens to Arendelle?" still processing what he said, she awaited his answer.

"You, Queen Elsa are very very highly favoured by the gods and many other beings out there in the world you cannot see or touch, a world beyond your comprehension, however its no surprise you are greatly opposed by the hordes of the infernal hells who want to destroy you, to them you pose a big threat to their plans. Due to threat they pose to you, I am here on my own account to protect you."

"Infernal~~hel~~hells? What have I done~to~to ahem, to deserve their wrath, there is nothing I did to wrong them!"

"This is the way they operate, they destroy for the sake of it, its in their nature to seek destruction of everything the Supreme Lord of Creation has done, they will not rest till all of creation is destroyed or enslaved, however we do not need to worry about that for now. Is there anything more you like to ask me?"

"How well did you know my parents, and I want the whole the truth not another half-truth, you are the primordial God of Light.. Which means you are aware of what they did, please.. Just tell me.. Tell me everything!" Sirius frowned. This was one of those topics he wanted to avoid.

"Queen Elsa, you already know through both your sisters, why would~"

"You are a god~~ that can only mean you knew them better than anyone… including both of my sisters, they have told me their part, yet I think you know who they truly are, you have earned my trust when you pledge yourself to me, do you remember?"

"You are right, your trust means the world to me, lets begin.. A very long time ago, your parents came seeking guidance, power and prosperity, not for themselves but for their people after the dispute with the king of Norway, their people along with them travel far and wide seeking for a place they can call home eventually they found the perfect spot, close to the fjord founding the sovereign kingdom of Arendelle, I was sent personally to advise and guide them as their royal advisor, your father turned out to be a wise and generous ruler with all wealth the kingdom accumulated, Overtime, Arendelle grew in size and population however threats were made from the king of Norway, it got to a point where he declared war, knowing fully well he was outnumberd ten to one, with only a small standing army, he desperately asked for my advice, I told him, we cannot directly intervene.. But we can give both him and your mother the means of fending off the imminent attack in which we did, like yourself we gave powers and sure enough they single-handedly repel the invaders while we took care of the king, from that day onwards, everything changed."

"Many years passed, Arendelle grew in size, population, economy, technology and trading, you surpassed your parents in all these areas, in addition to their growing powers, we the High Infinity Council decided to give both of them wisdom and knowledge even immortality as a gift for their loyal devotion towards us, time passed when they came to me for advice on having their first child, you, their faces.. So much joy, gladness and anticipation it filled our hearts with overwhelming happiness, we gave them our blessings, when you were born, the entire heavens celebrated your birth, the entire universe including the galaxies, suns, stars, planets, moons, asteroids, meteors great and small, sang, praising you all across the black starry sky they shouted your name, ELSA! Its still fresh in my memory even to this day, your favor my Queen is like the brightest blazar shinning eternally across the heavens dwarfing all others."

"Whoa~Wo~~WOW! I never knew I was so~so highly favoured by even the gods themselves!"

"You still are my queen, you have not lost any favor with us, your parents were great, but you are much GREATER, your powers over ice and snow are the greatest gift from both of them, including us, we know what you can achieve.. When you are at your best tonight you just surpassed even Aisa, although you still have to practice control to increase your powers, otherwise you will remain stagnant." Elsa took a quick look at her hands, after hearing everything he had said, it became clear, her power was still growing.

"My parents… how did they lose favor?"

"Without a doubt they love you, and all your sisters with all their hearts, however their lust for power overcame them, they made preparations without our approval, we watched as their armies grew in number, we tried many times to help them see the mistake they were about to make. They still went ahead with their plans inspite of our efforts to stop them, it came to a point where the council asked me to… put them down, I refused… so they tried another way... This time it worked, the council took no pleasure in doing what needed to be done.. Either they perished or millions more would continue to die in their conquest." Sirius frowned, silence began to fill the room, for a minute neither one said a word. Elsa walked towards him with a solemn face.

"There is still more you are not telling me, just.. Just me be honest with me, no more secrets between us please.."

"Now that you have insisted, its time for me to show you what I am capable of, but not my full powers yet, the light would definately burn through your eyes, it has happened before.. Here we go!" He strenched out his hands, the color of his clothes changed to pure blazing white light, brighter than the suns of galaxies, his eyes changed from black into a white glowing quasar, his golden face radiated shining, while his hair changed from silver to gold. Elsa felt the atomsphere changing around her as the light engulfed the enitre room, this light was so thick and extremely powerful she even touch it.

"How.. Are.. You doing this? This is incredible!" Elsa suddenly felt her fears, worries, doubts, insecurities everything which held her back, vanished, she had nothing to fear any longer, she was truly free, wave after wave of love, peace, serenity, joy, happiness and hope washed over her like a tidal wave, all she could see was his eyes, limitless, powerful, assuring. She begin to feel two invisible hands holding her heart in warm embrace, unlike the warmth of the sun this was different, it steadily grew, Elsa knew who was the source of it.

"Queen Elsa, this is who I truly am, the combination of human and god into one, everything I experience as a~~" Elsa wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her, he hugged her back, placing his arms around him.

"So, this is what love truly feels, like a burning furnace, the fire which never sleeps! This is so so good! You are the friendliest bonfire Sirius, the only one I would never get burned, instead you light up my world!" Sirius fought the urge to reveal his feelings to her.

"You my Queen, are the most gentlest, friendliest and the most caring Queen I ever met, you have no idea how much I thank the gods for you Elsa~ Ahem, Queen Elsa!"

"Please, do call me Elsa, we have known each other for eight months, formalities get boring after awhile, you have always been so devoted, loyal and beyond a doubt very high morals, for this Sirius, I want to reward you, starting right now, you are hereby promoted to Grand High Prince, also my personal Advisor!" said Elsa, excitedly squeezing him tighter.

"Your Majesty, you are promoting me to the highest echelons of powers? This postion.. Are you not concerned about what your subjects might think of you?"

"Their concerns never bother me anyway!" repiled Elsa, tucking her head against his bright white collar. Sirius tappped her twice on her shoulder promoting her to let go, she did immediately Sirius seeing his chance, stepped his shoe on the ground, a icy blue vortex took shape, someone soon emerge from it, her blue heels formed along with her dark blue icicle dress, her black sleeve hands appeared covering her entire shoulders, her face was the same like Elsa's only her normal eyes were replaced with blazars, their glory unrivalled by all suns in the universe, her blond braid hair blaze gloriously in golden light. Now fully formed, she blinked her eyes to get hold of her surroundings. Elsa stared at her, wondering whom might she be, a friend or a foe.


	8. Chapter 8 The Snowqueen's Birthday

**_"_** ** _This is only part one of Elsa's Birthday! Admit you never saw this coming did you? Took me awhile to come up with this one and I mean quite a long time, but the second part will be Good this is only just the start, but do know I wont disappoint, I have took great amounts of time into this story and the next chapter will be better than this one! So enjoy this one! Do Like, Follow and a Review, I like to hear what are your thoughts."_**

 **Chapter 8 The Snowqueen's Birthday.**

 _"Wait till Elsa sees what I have for her." -Princess Anna._

The air around them began to thicken as both snowqueens stared at each other, they took a good look at each other, Sirius knowing this will not last for long, stood among them placing both his hands on their shoulders, turning their attention temporary to him while he cleared his throat.

"Queen Elsa, meet the future You, this is what you can or might become in the foreseeable future, depending on what path you choose to take."

"Certainly I can already see the perks, my hair hasn't changed except its glowing, yet just how powerful am I?" giggled Elsa.

"This power is supremely beyond what you can do now, you will never have to worry about protecting Anna or Arendral, by the time you obtain this level of power it will be beyond you, but like anybody who has immense infinite levels of power comes at a great price." said future Elsa.

"A great price?"

"The world respects you, only for your great power, however when you look beyond the masks which by now you ought to know, they are afraid of you and what you might become, you will garner the love of billions, but some might try to get rid of you at some point you need to decide which is best for Anna, your subjects and your nation, the more power you wield, the stronger your opponents become in opposing you. They will think by getting rid of you, they are doing the entire world a favour."

"What? Why would they want to do this? Said Elsa, I have brought nothing but peace to the world, even the terrorist threat has been neutralised.." doubt slowly began to creep back into her mind.

"People tend to fear what they don't understand, humanity has a very very long list of crimes, do you recalled the witch hunt in the medieval ages? Those who orchestrate it, are those in power, its no different now they know of your existence, in their eyes you are a monster… this is the way how some people think, but not all of them are hostile towards, many people do admire even love you Elsa, some even wished you were their best friend." smiled the future snowqueen.

"Knowing you Elsa, you have many questions you are dying to ask me, yet my time here is short, ask away! I am You after all!" grinned the future Snowqueen.

"What would happen to Anna, will she get married to Kristoff eventually, if they do, how many children would they have?" Future Elsa waved her hand, as a mirror appeared to all three of them Anna and Kristoff talking to each other about marriage. Fear crept its way back into her heart, extinguishing the fire in her heart.

"Kristoff and Anna, their relationship is more complicated than it looks, you may not see it now, however you will see it in the coming future, they are both headed towards a crossroad, one which can determine the fate of their own relationship."

"You too Elsa, a great trial is coming your way, it will test your resolve, the real monster, lurking in the shadows, would soon find its way back to you, there is no escaping this Elsa, you won't see it, but the time is coming, what would you do? Do you kill the monster or let it live?" Doubt now fully escplied her mind, just as fear killed off all joy, peace and serenity, replacing it with nothing but worries leaving Elsa vunerable.

"I…I" Suddenly seeing a vision of Anna, Kristoff, the whole of Arendelle frozen in ice, a dark figure soon approached from behind taunting her.

"You thought you had changed, you believed you can use your powers for good? Gaze upon your future, you failed to stop that threat, now this is the outcome. Your sister is gone, including your twin sister, and your personal advisor all GONE! Frozen eternally this time no act of love will save them! All because you lost control of your powers.. I, the living embodiment of Fear have, won! Now watch as I shatter them piece by piece, and don't worry no one is going bother you any longer, you wanted to be free? Here is your freedom, you sent the world into a ice age, one only you can survive, the best part to this is… you will live forever to live out everything YOU DID! Over and Over again! in this Frozen HELL YOU SO WONDERFULLY CREATED! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Noooo! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Elsa! ELSA!" said both Sirius and the Future Snowqueen, Elsa snapped out of the trance, seeing the worried look in their eyes. Sirius placed his hand on her head muttering a few words, Elsa felt the fear temporary left her as peace soon returned.

"Look at me, what did you see?"

"I froze… I froze the entire world… you we~were de~~dead!" cried Elsa.

"Elsa.. Listen, fear has no power over you unless you give it power, if you don't it's powerless against you." said the Future Snowqueen.

"But how? What power do you have to stop fear? To stop me from~"

"Fear has only one goal, to lie to you, the moment you buy into the lie, is the moment you lose control, shut it up and do not indulge it, resist it, Fight it Elsa! You are in control not fear, Do Not be Afraid! You can overcome anything when you believe you can do it!" said Sirius.

"Its time." said Sirius, "Elsa, my time has passed, remember what I told you, soon everything will make sense at the right moment of time. And in the time to come.. You WILL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN!"

"Wait! What if I fail.. What if I can't do this?"

"You have people around you to help you Elsa, use them, they can help you! Let them in, see how much your workload will decrease!" the Future Snowqueen, raised her hands wide, disappearing in a luminous blue flash of light before their eyes, Elsa closed her momentary before opening them once again to find herself back in her room, Sirius now back in his human form. Taking the initiative Sirius spoke first.

"Elsa, what are my duties as Grand Prince? I do believe you intended to promote me for a specific purpose, other than being your personal advisor which I am great honoured! I would like to know the full scope of what my title entails." said Sirius. Elsa remain silent for a moment, she needed more time to consider what kind of duties he needed to perform, an idea pop into her mind.

"Your first duty is to take charge of the courts in all of Arendral, our supreme Supreme Court will be here in Arendelle, assist me in foreign affairs and take charge of the military. I take it you have experience in dealing with the matter of justice?" said Elsa, smiling nervously.

"I remember back in the days before I become supreme commander, being the supreme judge in the military for a time, before called back to my original position, it was a tedious and outrageously tiresome job, nevertheless I did learn a thing or two about being a judge. What are you suggesting your Majesty?"

"I think its time we put those skills to good use again, I am evaluating your rank from Grand High Prince to Grand Adjudicator Prince of Arendal, Sirius my parents did tell me that Light is often associated with justice, they share with me a few stories about you when I was still in my late teens, when my parents ate together with me, my father would often praise you, than anyone else… now I understand why he did."

"Ah yes your father was very good at keeping things he did not want anyone to know, with this knowledge that confirms it, so… am I to expect a ceremony or something more, since we are working hand in hand?" Sirius gulped, not being very fond of ceremonies. Queen Elsa took a few steps towards her personal wardrobe, cautiously she reach for a particular pure white cape, nearly folded and show it to him.

"Your Majesty.. Its.. Beautiful beyond words! From the looks of it, the material is probably made of the finest silk beyond a shadow of doubt!" Elsa saw the awe in his eyes, she giggled mentally to herself.

"As a Grand Adjudicator Prince, you will need a set of clothing, this will suit you best, time for you to get change to fit your new role, that suit needs changing.. And I believe I know just the right set of clothes for you Sirius." Inspired by the clothes her father used to wear, Elsa waved her hands, his small rectangular medals one by one magically remove themselves, his square pockets were now gone, along his jacket and tie, leaving more than enough space for his medals to fit in, his white shirt changed into pure white laced with gold, his collar increased in size, covering his entire neck leaving a small gap in the middle, Elsa motioned for him to tuck out his shirt, which he did as it grew slightly longer two square pockets materialised big enough to fit any mobile phone inside.

"Time to add some more detail into the suit." Elsa wiggle her fingers, the white symbol of a snowflake and the small light-gold symbol of Arendelle formed on both end of his shoulders, while two more formed down at his sleeves. His pants changed into pure white striped with gold and his shoes now pure white.

"This new colour scheme fits you, now time to see if this cape matches it." Elsa motioned for him to kneel, Sirius obeyed kneeling to his feet, the Queen placed the cape around him covering his shoulders, adjusting the collars around his neck, when that was done she took a step back, prompting him to stand up. His pure white cape touched the floor exactly to the Snowqueen's specifications.

"Perfect! You looked exactly like a Prince and Adjudicator! Prince Sirius, the ceremony will begin at one in the afternoon, yet before that, we have much to discuss your new role… Hm. One minor adjustment…" Elsa waved her fingers, as two gold epulattes materialised on his both sides of his cape, six pure gold stars were now placed on both his pure white shirt collars, another six stars appeared, attaching themselves to his shoulders on his epulattes. The Queen signal for him to turn around, behind his cape soon formed a giant light-gold snowflake with the symbol of Arendelle in the center of the snowflake. The rest of his medals magically reattached themselves. She had one more surprise in mind but kept it until later.

"Elsa, this is beyond impressive, truly, you are amazing… if only they could see you for who you really are.. Wait, what is the time now?" Elsa took out her phone, it was now eight-thirty, her eyes flew wide open.

"I am missing dinner with Anna… Aisa, Sirius… We are going to be late! Come on!" Sirius was too busy typing away to paid attention to her, Elsa threw a snowball at him.

"My Queen… I heard you the first time, relax, we are early, both Anna and Aisa, are still playing a game of chess in her room." Elsa took a deep breath, walking through the corridors with Sirius at her side.

"Dinner can wait, first let's settle your coronation first." Sirius gulped.

"My coronation... When? Today?"

"You read my mind Sirius! A promotion like this can't go unnoticed, what is Anna doing now?"

"Anna is playing chess? That's the first, who is winning if its Anna.. I'd give her, one bar of chocolate! Yet we both know it may not be so.."

"You know Anna like the back of your hand, Anna seemingly is winning, I suspect its a mock match, let's give her a benefit of doubt she may have a chance against Aisa, she is not one to lose or give up so easily." Elsa laughed nervously.

"My sister is not one to give up her so easily, she is courageous, brave and fearless I give her points for this, however she is not good at strategy, and she is going up against my twin sister who fought in numerous wars, well.. She has much to learn! Once they re done lead them to the throneroom, I need to get dressed."

The grandfather clock tick away relentlessly, while Aisa and Anna stared at the chess board Aisa monitored her sister's body movements, her eyes and trying to predict what she might do next, the warrior princess saw Anna was sweating, not due to the sweat of the heat in the room, the room was very well ventilated thanks to the aircon above them, but due to the stress in making the next move. Aisa growing impatient started.

"Anna, you need not get stressed, we are not in a war, thereares no human lives involved here, if it were I will be leading the men, not you.." Anna made a move, she moved her white bishop forward to check Aisa's king.

"Good move Anna, yet you see all I have to do is move my pawn to block you, here let me demonstrate." Aisa moved her pawn to block the white bishop, much to Anna's annoyance.

"You are cheating, Aisa." grumbled Anna.

"Nope, I am not, its all part of the game, you do know by now a bishop can move diagonally, or did you think this would be easy?"

"I still have one more trick, watch this sister!" Anna moved her queen forward checking Aisa's king, thinking she had won, she waited to see her sister's reaction.

"Woohoo! You are done!" Aisa chuckled, seeing Anna's small mistake she made.

"Not bad Anna, you somehow managed to check my king, only.. You left your queen vulnerable to my knight, and that means.." Aisa moved to take to Anna's queen, with her critical piece gone, Anna was forced to rethink a new plan. Seeing a weakness in Aisa's defenses, she thought of a way to checkmate her for good.

"Haha! I ve got you where I want you! This game is over!" Anna moved her castle to check Aisa's king, "Checkmate Sister! I have Won!" Aisa counter check to see if her claim was legitimate. Aisa clapped her hands three times before she spoked.

"Well done Anna, you managed to spot a weakness in my defenses, hm. But you see that castle was in the way of my plan... Ironically, checkmating You!" Aisa moved her queen forward, taking Anna's castle, with Anna's king no where to go Aisa's queen move in for the kill.

"Checkmate! Well Anna, that was a great game… lets go find~~"

"That won't be necessary, you fought valiantly against Aisa.. Next time I might show you some tips about chess. But come, Queen Elsa is waiting in the dining room both of you! There is a ceremony in the throneroom later at one in the evening, do be on time. She will be expecting the both of you on this wonderful day." said Prince Sirius.

"Whoo! A ceremony, can't wait, erm.. Who is getting coronated?" asked Anna, unable to contain her excitement.

"That would be me, your sister is promoting me to Grand Adjudicator Prince of Arendelle, the Queen is taking me under her wing it seems.."

"Someone is gaining favour with Elsa, its about time she let you handle the workload can't imagine the mountains of emails and documents she manages day by day, let's not get started on the never ending meeting she attends or yet to attend, you might wished to see your bed before half the day is over." Anna discreetly hid her worries from them.

"Elsa's birthday is today! The cake, Elsa's gift! The party! Ooohhhh! What am I going to do… Elsa would be so disappointed if I forget her~~"

"Anna.. Anna! Calm down.. We can work this out, first, lets plan this out detail by detail, what did you get for Elsa?" asked Sirius.

"Right about that.. Hmm… I ordered six triple double-fudge sundaes, ten dark chocolates, and ten boxes of her favourite perfume." Both Sirius and Aisa didn't believe their ears.

"You bought all those… for Elsa? Where.. Where did you get the money to buy all those gifts, was it online? Or some website I ought to know, if you did, have you checked the contents of the webpage if its legitimate?" asked Sirius with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh don't worry, I have checked them myself, the money from the royal treasurey was enough to cover it everything is paid in full, they will be arriving shortly before your coronation, what did you get for my sister?"

"A surprise would not be surprise if I told you, wait till the ceremony is over and you will see what I got her, its not food but something you will not expect." smiled Sirius, walking ahead of them.

"You are so full of secrets my Prince, I have something Elsa can use she might need it in the future, we may never know when war might come to our doorstep.." said Aisa, waving her hand as a small red rectangular box appear before their eyes.

"If any nation wants war they will have to go through me! They will Not lay a hand on Elsa!" declared Anna, Aisa was about to speak but Sirius interrupted her.

"You two are starting to get along quite well, keep this up who knows, you two would be inseperatable.. Here we are, behold the Throneroom of Arendelle!"

"Whoooooaaaaa!" said both Anna and Aisa.

All three of them walk into the huge rectangular room, on both sides were white pillars, above them hung three snowflake chandellors in the centre of the room, the same from the Snowqueen's ice palace, their light illuminating the entire throneroom including the triangular-shape ceiling above them which the symbol of snowflake with the symbol of Arendelle in the center of the white snowflake itself. Step by step they made their way to the throne itself, gazing below them the golden-striped brown tile, beside the throne stood two big protraits of their parents, their father on the right, their mother on the left. They now stood before the Queen herself, Elsa arose from her seat, wearing her dark blue icy dress, with her elegant giant snowflake cape along with her spiky ice shoulderpads finally she wore an icecrown, with multiple sword-like edges all around it, a snowflake glowing in the middle of the crown itself.

"Anna!" said Elsa, embracing her sister, Anna hugged her lovingly.

"Elsa! You.. You look different.. It's a good different.. Squeezing me.." Elsa released her sister immediately.

"This look fits you sister, you should look more like this when they see like this they will know whom they are dealing with, not a figurehead but a real Queen with power who is not afraid to do what must be done! By any means!" Elsa processed the words her twin sister said.

"What's your point Aisa? The world does not consider me or our kingdom a threat."

"The Russians most certainly do, need I remind you what happened recently and do you think~~" Grand Prince Sirius covered her mouth with his right hand.

"It would be best if we prepare for the ceremony, we can discuss the details explicitly later, the dinigatries, ambassadors and world leaders will soon be here, we do not want to keep them waiting, do we Queen Elsa?" Sirius gazed at Aisa, she knew the look written on his face, she nodded, he let go of her mouth.

"Yes, right! They will be here soon, here is what you all need to do, Anna you stand on my left of my throne, Sirius, you stand at my right and you Aisa, you stand beside Anna, when I call you Sirius come in front of me and kneel, you will know when to stand as soon as I say Rise, get up, take your position to my right… any questions?" before any of them could say a word, the royal guard came in.

"Your Majesty! They are here."

"Good! Send them in now!" said Elsa, taking her seat putting on her mental regal mask. The doors soon opened wide, each dignitary, ambassador and world leader made their way in, marvelling the architecture of the throneroom, the others complimented the designer however little did they know it was Elsa who had stressfully redesign the throneroom, from bottom up after days of multiple attempts to make it more traditions with some modern look, combining them both in perfect harmony. Everyone was now place, Elsa rosed from her seat.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" said the spokesman. The crowd soon bow their heads to them, lifting them up slowly as Queen Elsa took a deep breath before speaking regally.

"Today we stand on the threshold of a new day, for we celebrate not only the success and unification of Arendel but the dawn of a new beginning! Sirius! Step forward!" without any hesitation he step forward in front of her, kneeling to his feet, Elsa wave her hand as a servant came bearing with him a ceremonial sword. Somewhere in the crowd stood one ambassador, she stood there seeing what was happening.

"This man eminates great power, I need to get him out of the way if the plan is to work, nothing will stand my way, who is this man? No matter, this spell should take care of him for good."

"Sirius, by my divine right and authority as Queen, I hereby pronouce you, Grand Adjudicator Prince of Arendal!" Elsa smiled, now was the time to unveil her surprise, the second servant walked towards the Snowqueen, in his hand lay a royal crimson red pillow with a golden crown, its ten spear-like edges and white circular jewels glittered in the sunlight. Elsa placed the crown on his head, it fit him perfectly. She was about to ask him to rise when the ambassador took aim at him.

"Time for you to die Grand Prince Sirius!" she yelled, muttering a few words as a purple bolt shot from her palms hititng him, Sirius felt an immense pain coming from his face, unlike anything he felt before, Elsa sprung into action, with one blast froze the ambassador's legs, Aisa leaped in front of her, pointing her sword to her neck.

"If you even think of saying a word or casting a spell, I will kill you!" the crowd stood back.

"GUARDS!" the door burst opened, five heavily armed guards barge in seeing what happening kneel before their Queen.

"Take this assassin to the dungeons, interrogate her! I want to know why she is here." The guards nodded, taking her away, Sirius felt the pain was still growing, placing his hands on his face only to find his bearded hair had fallen off like leafs from a tree branch, however that was only the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9 The Big Surprise

_**Hey guys! I have no idea how I managed to pull this off, even when I read it, I am surprised it turned out better than I expected, so here is Part 2 of Elsa's Birthday, this is probably one of my masterpiece chapters of this stories before we get to ending. Which is three chapters away but I am far from done, in fact I am just getting started! So sit back, relax and enjoy reading the second part of the Snowqueen's Birthday and don't forget to like, follow and review! Have a great weekend!"**_

 **Chapter 9 The Big Surprise**

 _"Your face Sirius.. It's changed." -Queen Elsa._

Queen Elsa unable to watch Sirus in agony rushed to help him, putting both her hands on his cheeks she felt his muscles shifting, his facial hair and beard had now fallen off, he yelled out in pain trying to get up, however stumbling to his feet Aisa motioned for Elsa to help him to his feet, both the Queen and the Crown Princess carried him with their hands putting him on the throne while the crowd watched to see what was happening. Elsa had an idea her hands started to glow icy blue, he felt the pain-numbing.

"Whatever you are doing Elsa keep it up! It's working~~ hold on~~ There is something stirring in him, its faint… but… its… growing, what sort of power is this?"

"Elsa~~ I feel… so… so…we~weak… wha~whats… hap~happening to~me~~ I can't feel~~ my han~~hands.." his hair started to change colour, bit by bit. Anna scratched her head in confusion.

"Elsa, his hair, its all falling off.. I am getting a doctor right now!" before Elsa could stop her Anna was already halfway towards the door, pushing and shoving everyone aside. Aisa sensed the power was still growing within him.

"Its getting stronger.. Wait his hair.. It's growing, Elsa you are not going to believe this~" Sirius begin to counter the effects of the spell yet in doing so ignited the power he absorbed from the Snowqueen, the remanents of her power now synced with his creating a huge reaction.

"ARRGGHHH!" yelling in pain as new strands of hair soon emerged from his head, everyone stood still for a minute, seeing his face glow radiantly almost everyone covered their eyes except Elsa and Aisa. Anna arrived with the royal doctor accompanying her seeing the immensely powerful white light she shielded her eyes with her hand.

"Whooooaaa! So bright!" the white light soon enveloped the entire throneroom, it became too much for Elsa to bear, covering her eyes with her hands just before the light steadily begin to recent into his face.

"Sirius? Are you~" at first there was no response, prompting Elsa to worry a bit only to find him on his feet. She saw the light still glowing on his face decided to try again.

"Sirius? Are you alright? The spell has it~~" the light receded, revealing his face, everyone's eyes flew wide open including Elsa, it took every ounce of her strength to keep her mouth from falling open, she stood there both surprised and dumbstruck, his face was different the same with his hair almost to close for comfort.

"Your majesty? Whats wrong?" Aisa cut in, whispering in his ear what had just happened, a tiny smile appeared across his face. Fully aware, he turned back to Queen Elsa.

"Elsa, this is probably the right time to say the spell might have an unintended side effect. Yet the Grand Prince in his own way looks exactly like you, except he is exceptionally more handsome than he was before without the facial hair and beard, this new look fits him well, if the assassin intended to cast a genderbent spell then she has succeeded, don't you think?" she laughed. Before either of them could say a word, the Prime Minister of Britain stepped forward yelling.

"Hail Grand Adjudicator Sirius! Long live the Grand Prince of Arendral!" the others soon follow suit going down on their knees.

"HAIL QUEEN ELSA, CROWN PRINCESS AISA, PRINCESS ANNA AND GRAND ADJUNITCATOR PRINCE SIRIUS! MAY THEY RULE AND REIGN FOREVER!"

A thunderous roar of claps soon follow, getting back on their feet they all bowed their heads in respect awaiting for the Queen to deliver her speech, Elsa stood forward once again doing her best to keep her regal mask on, she took a deep breath.

"That concludes our ceremony, may our nations continue to prosper and benefit from each other in this time of peace.. Now if you kindly proceed to the grand ballroom, the food is probably ready to be eaten, feast to your heart's content!" Anna's phone vibrated, she looked to see what was it about, seeing the WhatsApp text from the delivery service she responded promptly.

"Elsa, I need to take this, see you in a few minutes." Elsa nodded, seeing her sister walked off to the door leaving Aisa with both of them.

"We were attacked again! This time in the throneroom too? We really need to find the source of this attacks or we might find ourselves in the crosshairs of a much larger threat, this attacks won't stop till we eliminate the source, if we don't we might end up being assassinated for good." said Aisa.

"Then I will increased security with more hidden chainguns, more royal guards on guard duty, mandatory security checks around the castle, we will start with the servants to everyone including visitors, if this attacks still persists, we will lock down the castle reduce the staff, subject everyone for questioning." said Elsa.

"Elsa, we should go for the former not the latter, I am still part of NATO it took me awhile but I have absolute control of all spy satellites, we will be able to see, know and hear any incoming threats before they happened… yet do know this satellites cannot predict the future all it takes is one GPS Scrambler and the system goes down temporary." said Sirius, taking out his personal tablet.

"This is great news, all we need now is a strike force, I will take a team of our best men and lead them to attack whatever hideout they are hiding, we will catch them off balance from there I will locate their leaders and eliminate them once and for all, once the head of the snake is cut off, the body will definitely die.." Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"If I was them, I will be expecting an attack as retaliation this terrorists are bold, devious and cunning, its beyond a shadow of doubt they re well-funded to conduct this kind of audacious attack knowing fully well we have enough power to end them, we should find out who their leader is also what they are truly capable of before we attack them, if we go in blind we might find ourselves losing men, we do not want to play right into their hands, they will expect to be panicking by now, instead we do the opposite~"

"And what might that be?" asked Elsa gazing into his eyes.

"We fortify our position, starting by conducting a nationwide awareness program telling the public about this terrorists, I will inform the police to conduct thorough security checks on our people, while increasing surveillance everywhere from trains, buses, taxis, private corporations, offices, banks airports, public places like schools, libraries, shopping malls, and if it need be even homes, no exceptions but I will leave the security to you Elsa, this castle does belong to you not me." Elsa thought about it, momentarily before agreeing to his plan.

"So we just sit back and let them have another shot at us again?" asked Aisa rudely. Elsa glared at her, shrugging off her words taking her seat on the throne.

"I am not wasting our men's lives on a blind attack without any solid intelligence, Sirius has a good point here, we will place guards on every floor, every inch and every corner, increase security and put in place more automated cameras loaded with chainguns in this castle to ensure our safety, Aisa I am placing in charge of the Royal Guard as Supreme Commander, with one exception, You. Do. NOT. Kill! Is that clear?" said Elsa firmly.

"We are dealing with terrorists.. Fine! I will do what I can to make sure they are interrogated and try not to kill them. If you excuse me, I need to make the arrangements for our new security measures." with that she left the presence of both Elsa and Sirius, watching the doors closed behind her. Elsa buried her face in her hands, letting out a deep sigh.

"She takes our security over the top, maybe we should keep an eye on her.." said Elsa.

"We may not need to, she is just concerned for all of us, including you Elsa.. None of us has the capacity to take your place, Anna can't, she is too naive, Aisa is more suited to command and combat roles while, on the other hand, I could only be a regent at best, but a monarch? I will be way over my head." Elsa nearly agree to all he said, but Sirius being merely a regent.

"Sirius, there is much to do Arendelle has become a bigger place, no longer are we the small reclusive kingdom like we used to be, its time we took to nation-building, your work starts here right now, let's get moving.. I am starving." both royals walked towards the door, the guards seeing them opened the door as they stepped out into the corridor. Elsa found it very difficult to take her eyes off his hair, it was the same as hers even the style and colour were the same with the exception without the braid, to which she was most grateful. She felt a surge of joy rushed throughout her entire body.

"Sirius… slow down…" they both stopped.

"My Queen? Are you alright?" asked the Grand Prince, merely a shoulder-length away from Elsa.

"I…I…think… we should…" Elsa turned her gaze to the floor, doing her best to conceal her feelings for him, however the more she conceal them, the stronger her feelings became.

"Elsa, you are looking very stressed, is there anything you want to share with me? You know I am here for you.."

"Its nothing… I was just thinking of.. What to say to the dignitaries later, just.. Stay by my side.." Sirius nodded while Elsa walked ahead of him by a few steps.

"Indeed I will.. Elsa, I am not going anywhere, not like there is much I need to do, but watch you skillfully talked to them about politics.." joked the Grand Prince, Elsa gleefully giggle to herself.

"You are going to participate in the conversation with me too, I do need your thoughts on what's best for our nation, you have dealt with people like this before, time to put your skills to work."

"Certainly your majesty! Practice always make perfect, we shall see what their intentions are, although some dignitaries.. I believe some may not be honest with us especially since Arendelle has become much bigger, Britain would be a great ally if we can win them over to our side.."

"Having them as a trade partner would do nicely, Arendral needs to not rely on other nations for support, we will build our nation and that means depending little on them to influence our society, in the past we might need to, but now its different.. Arendral will be the beacon of the world." "A wise decision Elsa, we still should not forget Britain can be a valuable ally if we play our cards correctly we certainly can use them to our advantage, think of all resources they have we can use.."

"We are three times the size of great Britain, our armies, navies and air force outmatch them single-handedly, yet you do have a point, I might consider an alliance with them but not now, we need to focus on Arendral first before the other nations, the safety of my people will always my~ I meant our priority.." said Elsa, stopping again this time to admire the portrait of both her and Anna, seeing Anna grinning in her green dress while herself in her signature icy blue dress smiling.

"Oh Anna, if only I had a bit more time for you, we could build a snowman together~ wait did I just say~" Sirius smiled cheerfully placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You need not hide it, I feel the same way like you do.. The times when I missed someone, I think of all the good and fun times we had together, you will have time for her sooner than you think.." Elsa scan his eyes, his tender words made a hole in her mental defences, she felt peace and joy overwhelming her, unable to contain any longer she threw her arms around him pulling him in for a hug. Sirius was momentarily taken aback held her gently in his arms.

"Sirius… you have no idea how much those words mean to me… Anna has been my whole world… without her I do not know what I would do…" Elsa tilted her head to rest upon his shoulders.

"Elsa, I guarantee Anna feels the same way too, you know for Anna to sacrifice herself so that you can live is truly an act of true love defying all explanation." Elsa tighten her grip on him. Her right hand behind his cape rubbing his back.

"Have you been checking out my sister? Well she is already taken by Kristoff… although I am not too sure if he is suitable for him."

"Princess Anna at best is considered, in my eyes as a sister to me, otherwise there is nothing going on between me and her, I do have sky-high standards which I believe is the very reason you choose me as Grand Adjudicator Prince, I think it's also safe to assume you saw something in me I did not see if not I will not be here in this moment with you.." Elsa choose not to reply him yet, but smile joyfully enjoying every second of it with him.

"What about my twin sister, she seems like your type.. While I am just not~"

"My Queen, you should never shortchange or demean yourself, yes your twin sister may have fought in many battles, lead countless armies to victories, but there is one thing she can never have…"

"Whats that Sirius?"

"Your personality Elsa, she can never be you, even if she wanted to, for the main battle is fighting to keep Arendral safe and secure from foreign influence and incursion, if you asked me, you are doing a very stellar job so far!" Elsa for the first time felt flattered and appreciated. Elsa not convinced decided to question him further.

"Do you… well… like her…" Elsa bit her tongue wondering to herself why did she even say that.

"Aisa? She has skills to become a great military leader, but she has a tenancy to take matters too seriously we both know it too well, at best we might just remain friends nothing more, however for all information I gathered over the years Elsa, this contradicts mostly eveything I so called know about you… with all my heart, I do really want to know you better, just not from anyone else… but only from you!" Elsa began to feel his body warming up, his words were like honey, sweet to her ears.

"We will get to know each other better, Sirius.. Tell me, what is it like being the primordial God of Light? Is it more of a clutch than it benefits you?"

"It.. Has its moments, I once thought.. To be here I sacrificed some my divinity just to come here, I had everything going for me, I truly believe I had it all.. It was not until that day when I realise that was beyond true… as a God I can do things incomprehensible by any human, there is a void in my heart which needs fulfilling, like the Supreme Lord Himself said it can only be filled under very special circumstances when it does, my powers would mean almost nothing to what joy it will bring to me."

"Sirius… if you were asked to give up all your powers to be with somebody you truly love and care, would you do it?" Elsa braced herself, thinking this was another worse question she could ask, but she needed to know.

"Without a second thought Elsa! Without a second thought or any hesitation!" Elsa turned her gaze towards the sun, thanking the Gods for his answer knowing where he stood. She noticed snow now had begun to fall only it was not her doing but it was natural snow adding more to her joy. Her trust in him slowly but steadily grew.

"Elsa, I do wish we could stay in this moment for a long time but our guests are probably waiting for us as I speak, we can talk more about it this later.." Elsa agreed, pulling away slowly from the hug seeing him smile, his platinum blond hair glittering in the sunlight. Their eyes lock onto each other for a few seconds before their stomachs growl.

"Our stomachs are getting impatiently hungry, we should go before they grumble again, we shouldn't be far off from the ballroom." said Elsa, walking leading the way while Sirius walked beside her.

"It ought to be around the corner, I certainly hope the chefs had cook more than enough food for everyone, including us, some deserts might be nice too." both of them walking regally down the spiral staircase, not far of from the grand ballroom.

Anna waited at the courtyards, a helicopter soon made its way in, dropping the medium-size square shape cargo, landing opposite of it in the middle of the courtyard, the delivery man emerged from the helicopter, opening the square container, making a quick check on everything she had ordered, her sister's birthday cake, the six triple-double sundaes, ten dark chocolates and ten boxes of her favourite perfumes, she signed the remaining documents keeping the receipt, she ordered a dozen servants to bring everything inside, at that moment Aisa appeared in front of her as a pillar of sunlight. Anna covered her eyes with her hands just as the sunlight receeded.

"So this is what you have ordered? I'd like to see the look on Elsa's face when she sees this… you overdid yourself this time Anna!"

"Whoa.." said Anna taking a step back before regaining her posture, "Aisa, how did you get here so fast?"

"Whenever there is light especially sunlight, I can be everywhere and anywhere at once, the sunlight is all I need to be at any place at any time I choose to be.."

"Thats awesome! Elsa will never see this coming, this will be the Best birthday she will have and nothing is going to ruin this moment, Aisa, I need your help with something.."

The Grand Ballroom linger with the air of food of every kind from lamb chops, steaks, turkeys, rows and rows rectangular tables spread across the far edges of the ballroom, ten big round shape tables and a dozen all full of world leaders, presidents, diplomats, ambassadors and dignitaries filled the entire ballroom, many of them discussing politics but some discussed the currents events of what the future might be for their nations.

"Arendral has grown beyond its small borders for the past few months since the tragic attacks made by those savages, their leader, Queen Elsa has diligently take up the task of assimilating the other Scandinavian nations into the fold." said British Prime Minister Hoffman McAndrew.

"Beyond a doubt the Queen is more capable than I anticipated, many lesser monarchs might be overwhelmed by this major undertaking.." said German Prime Minister Alfred Schiller.

"Gentleman, we must Not underestimate the threat she poses, she has powers beyond any of our knowledge, she might be a Monster behind her regal mask she wears, we may be in terrible danger! Lets not forget what she did to her own country, what makes~" said Abakumova Angela, the Russian Supreme Prime Minister.

"What she did was an accident, now she in control of her powers I am sure about it, for myself she is doing a great job at being Queen, there is no shortage of everyone liking her, I can see why, she is very capable! She is not a threat but a potential friend and ally to everyone, she deserves respect for everything she has been through, the United States will see to it that she gets the best military hardware money can buy." said President Harvey Richardson.

"Mr President, you give her too much credit, she has the power to freeze the oceans of the world and march her armies across the nations, what then? Should we just wait for her to send us all to another ice age if we dont comply to her demands?"

"She will not do such a thing, for everything she has done for her people, clearly shows she is a force for good not evil.. In any case if she does go out of line, we will deal with her the way I see fit do you understand?" said President Harvey.

"You dare speak to me this way?! We Russians will NOT forget this insult do you hear me?! You Americans think you rule the world like the back of your palms! I promise you Mr President, you will regret your cockiness towards me!" shouted Angela, stomping out of the table to grab some more wine.

"She is getting out of hand Mr President! We have evidence from our spies that she is building up her military arsenal, which worries me, with the upgraded Russian military they can take eastern Europe within a short period of time.." said Polish Prime Minister Pamela Bobrowska.

"She is right, the Russian military has grown exponentially huge in numbers, what is stopping the Russians is NATO, Mr President how much can you guarantee that the armies of NATO even with the full might of the American military can aid us should they invade both eastern and western Europe?" asked Greek Prime Minister, Alessandro Carras.

"Mr President, if I may, we all know what Queen Elsa is fully capable of doing, that incident worries me, the power she wields is very godlike.. Seemingly without any known limits She needs to be stopped if she poses a threat to the world including the Chinese, Angela is right, we ought to~" said Supreme Premier Xuan Zhenya.

"Let's all of us calm down, the Queen has not done anything worth noting but with her policies has always been of peace, mutual cooperation and prosperity, she has doing all she can for her people, there is no reason to see her as a threat, in fact to classify or even to consider her as a threat is blatant over exaggeration." said Singaporean Prime Minister Elias Zheng Long.

"Queen Elsa of Arendrelle has come a long way ever since the incident when she froze her own country including her own people, and her own sister, suffered treacherously at the hands of the deviously deceased prince Hans even had to endure losing her own sister, I was there, I have seen it taken place, she is a good, mature, responsible and benevolent Queen, for me, I intend to trade with her perhaps establish a good relationship as partners if she is willing." said Japanese Prime Minister Yuki Hikaru. The words barely left her mouth, when the announcement was heard, the doors of the grand ballroom flung wide open.

"Queen Elsa of Arendral! Grand Adjudicator Prince Sirius!" all eyes were on both of them, walking towards gracefully towards the throne, everyone rosed from their seats, kneeling to their feet, both Elsa and Sirius turned to face them bowing their heads, slowly one by one they rise to their feets resuming what they originally had done. It was at this point his phone began vibrating. He took a quick glimpse, it was Anna the WhatsApp message wrote;

"The birthday cake, the sundaes are all ready, is Elsa there yet?" Sirius briefly replied her.

"We just arrived, bring in the cakes and everything you bought with you." within a second, Anna replied.

"Will do! Here we come!" Sirius smiled, placing his phone back into his pocket, yet his actions had not gone unnoticed.

"Who was that you were texting?" asked Elsa.

"It was Anna, she was basically texting to check up on you." Elsa hardly believe him, knowing Anna better than he did.

"Your Majesty, its very rare to find woman as beautiful both outwardly and inwardly as beautiful beyond words like you!" Elsa grinned at him, yet she was not buying it before she could speak, the Announcer spoke.

"Your Majesty, the Prime Minister of Russia!" Angela glared at him also shouted cruelly at him.

"SUPREME Prime Minister of Russia, you snivelling pig." turning her glance to the Queen then to Grand Prince. Sirius felt his anger grew and wanted to rebuke her right there, but Queen Elsa held him back. He reluctantly agreed swallowing his anger.

"Ahem, as your closest neighbour in trade, I believe its only fitting we discuss the terms of your claims to the Scandinavian nations you unlawfully assimulated into your so-called kingdom, so tell me.. On what grounds gives you the right to add what rightfully belongs to us?" Elsa's eyes widen a bit, never before had she witness such arrogant behaviour by any ruler. Sirius spoked first.

"With regards to Russia, the Queen did what she needed to do, the people had suffered a terrorist attack on their nation, their leaders were all dead, which you are keenly aware of, seeing there was no one to lead them, the Queen took it upon herself to bring them under her care, now the people have never been happier." The Russian Prime Minister was not impressed.

"Which is why you stole the lands away from them, what makes you think they are content? I demand you hand over those lands over to me so I can rightfully govern them, they will do better under me than your Queen!" Seeing this was quickly getting out of hand, Elsa stepped in.

"Supreme Prime Minister Angela, it will be wise of you to consider the fact you too assimilated Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia into your nation when you saw it fit your interest, so I only did what you had done, the difference is I helped them while you, on the other hand, drafted them with threats, and I don't tolerate threats even here in Arendelle!" Angela, provoked lash out in anger.

"You are nothing but a Monster!" Raising her wine cup, she attempted to spill the wine in the Queen's face, only for it to freeze in midair before it spill instead into her face. Sirius having enough of this fix his gaze at her.

"You have made your point, remove yourself from our presence… NOW!" His eyes became radiant like the sun, his voice sounded like a angry lion, the floor beneath her started to crack, Angela stunned for a moment begin to back off slowly exiting from the grand ballroom. Elsa stared at him, not knowing what to say seeing him angry gave her a strange sense of security. Before she could say anything, the doors burst opened with Anna and Aisa pushing something resemble a huge birthday cake made of pure brown chocolates with numerous candles lit.

"Happy Birthday to you Elsa! Happy Birthday to you Elsa! The greatest sister I ever have! Make a wish, make a wish!" said Anna excitedly, Elsa seeing Anna grining joyfully, close her eyes, made her wish then blew out the candles.

"HURRRAAYYY! Now for the second part of the plan… Aisa?"

"Anna, what plan?" asked Elsa, her regal mask still on.

"You will see! Aisa?" the Crown Princess nodded, snapping her fingers, mass teleported everyone towards the royal courtyard, standing before them was a huge object wrap in fine red cloth. Anna stood before them on the platform ready to deliver her speech, taking up the microphone from the table and placing it in her ear began.

"Elsa, you are the best sister in the world, I would trade everything for you, without you I am incomplete, even though we may not see eye to eye sometimes, but nevertheless.. Elsa, you are still my sister.. And I Love You!" one by one, everyone clapped their hands, Elsa and Anna looked at each other lovingly smiling, Sirius felt the connection they have for each other through his eyes, their love was like endless streams forming into a great waterfall.

"This gift is for you Elsa! Kristoff.. Its time!" Kristoff rip away the red cloth as it fell to the snowy ground, both Sirius and Elsa flew wide open, their mouths opened wide, they were not alone, many did the same.

"Ohh Wow!" said Elsa.

"Indeed… WOW!" said Sirius, there stood a statue of both Elsa and Anna standing together, Elsa's right hand pointing towards the sky, her left hand on her sister's hip, the Snowqueen's face smiling with love towards her sister. Anna's left hand intertwine with Elsa's right hand, her head slightly lower staring her elder sister's eyes.

"This is a.. Masterpiece!" Sirius walked towards Elsa.

"Its very inspiring beyond words, maybe you like a word with your sister?" Elsa titled her head to face him.

"I have a better idea.." Elsa tapped her foot on the ground, ice soon formed over the entire courtyard, giving everyone skating shoes, she pulled his hands preventing him from falling, he stood up regaining his balance.

"Do you know how to skate Sirius?"

"This will be my first time, although I'd prefer we do~"

"Come on!" Elsa took his hands, guiding him step by step, he steadily begin to skate with her.

Supreme Prime Minister Angela, made her way towards the toilet, revealing her true identity, snapping her fingers, her clothing soon changed into a black dress, wrapping her brown hair into a bun she walked out of toilet, teleporting herself towards the prison cells, there stood Kai, the assassin she send appearing before them, the Witch stared at both of them her eyes promising eternal destruction, however this was just the tip of the iceberg.


End file.
